


Destiel Imagines

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel Day, Imagines, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, castiel and dean - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: Collection of Destiel imagines





	1. Chapter 1

Shh… it’s okay.” Dean cooed, rocking the baby back and forth in his arms. “Shh… please stop crying. Please.” 

“Dean, I don’t believe begging will make her stop.”

“Well, I changed her diaper, fed her and tried to get her to sleep and she won’t stop crying. Beggin’s the only option here.”

Castiel held his arms out before him. “Allow me to try.”

Dean stopped rocking the child and gave the angel a confused look. “Cas, I don’t think you’ll be able to keep Zelda here from crying.”

Dean couldn’t stand that Sam decided to name the child Zelda after an author’s crazed wife, but it seemed to him to be a Sam thing to do and so he allowed the child to be named something other than Mary. 

“I’m quite positive that I can get her to stop crying,” Castiel said in a pure tone. 

Dean pulled his lip between his teeth. “Alright. But if you can’t get her to be quiet, I’ll keep trying to do the rocking thing.”

“Okay.” Castiel didn’t care to give any more of a response as Dean gently placed the little girl in his arms. 

He pulled the baby close to his chest, her ear against his heart as her cries began to subside. 

“H-how?” Dean stammered. “I’ve been trying to do everything and you get her to stop crying just by holding her.” he sighed, “not fair.”

“She just seems to like me better,” Castiel said before pausing. “No offense, Dean.” 

“No offense taken.” Dean scoffed, turning on his heel and picking his beer off the motel room table. 

He took a look at Castiel and almost fell in his seat at the magnificence of the sight before him. The way Castiel’s eyes seemed to hold a certain glow as he gazed down at the face of the child, how his calloused fingers grazed the light brown hairs upon her head and the way he held her protectively seemed to ignite something in Dean, something he couldn’t quite explain as he pulled his chair in a way that he was close to Castiel, almost on top of him. 

Castiel tore his gaze from the little baby in his arms, the little girl who seemed to hold the beauty of an angel as he turned his attention to the man seated next to him. His close proximity to Dean seemed to send chills up and down his spine as he studies the contours of the other’s face. His eyes grazed over Dean’s green eyes, his pursed lips, his stubble until once again, their eyes met. 

Dean couldn’t get the words out and flustered and anxious, stammered until not a single word appeared on the tip of his tongue, causing him to clear his throat and instinctively wrap a protective arm around the angel seated beside him. 

Dean’s action of affection seemed to awaken something in Castiel as he leaned into the man, allowing his grip on him to tighten as Dean’s soft hums soothed Castiel just as his heartbeat soothed the baby. 

“Dean, may I ask you something?” Castiel’s voice finally tore through the silence.

Dean couldn’t look at Castiel as he answered. “Yeah, Cas. What’s up?”

“Why have you not said anything?”

“I don’t know what to say, Cas.” Dean took a quick look at Castiel. “Simple as that.”

“Is it because Zelda has stopped crying because of me and not you?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then why?” Castiel removed himself from Dean’s side and turned to look at him. 

Dean’s arm suddenly felt cold as he opened his mouth. “You wouldn’t understand, Cas. It’s an emotional thing.”

“I can try to understand an ‘emotion thing’.” The angel offered. 

“Do you really want to know?” Castiel nodded. “I just, I just like you.”

“I like you too, Dean. You’re my friend.”

“No, Cas, god, I knew you weren’t going to understand.” Dean raked his fingers through his hair. “I like you as more than a friend. Not like I like Sam, but how, um, Sam liked Jess.”

“So, you have romantic feelings for me?” Castiel asked a sense of shock in his underlying tone. He sighed, “Well, I assume it is good news for you, since I, too, have similar feelings.”

Zelda cooed excitedly as Castiel finished his sentence as if the little girl knew how momentous the revaluation was for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve got to be freaking kidding me Cas!” Dean whisper-shouted to the angel who was having difficulties making pancakes. “All you gotta do is pour the stuff in the pan genius!” Cas snorted, but ignored Dean, and in a snap of his fingers the pan was clean again in order for Cas to start over.

“Why don’t you do it then Dean?” Castiel snapped, holding the spatula out for Dean to take, which he did, and he gently pushed the angel out of the way.

“THIS is how you do it, kid,” Dean said smugly, pouring out a perfect pancake. Castiel nodded, but tapped Dean’s shoulder, gesturing towards the already finished stack of pancakes on the table.

“Don’t you think we have enough pancakes done?” He asked, and Dean let out a guffaw of laughter.

“Have you met me Cas?” Dean cried, flipping the half-made pancake over with a sizzle. The angel smirked.

“I see your point.” He said lowly as he kissed Deans neck.

“Stop distracting me, this is gonna be perfect!” Castiel almost kissed Dean full on the mouth. It was wonderful seeing him so determined, so…very dad-like.

“Do you think she’s woken up?” Cas asked as he placed some plates on the table.

“Probably,” Dean replied, as he whistled, flipping the last pancake on to the stack next to him. “There! Looks yummy as hell.”

“Woah, you guys!” Y/N gasped from the kitchen door. “Looks and smells good!” Dean and Cas turned to look at their daughter who was rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

“Hey baby,” Dean greeted, “How’d you sleep?”

“Great,” she began, “But…what are you guys doing?”

“Making breakfast, what’s it look like, honey?” Dean laughed as he sat down at the table, “Join us, why don’t you?” Y/N stared blankly at the table full of delicious food but made her way into her seat.

“Since we’re all not busy today, we decided to make something special,” Cas told his daughter/

“Wow Dad, almost seems normal, as if you didn’t gank ten werewolves yesterday.” She joked as she grabbed a pancake from the huge pile.

“Hey kid, that was a piece of cake!” Dean mumbled through a mouthful of pancake and syrup. Y/N laughed and dug into her breakfast.

~ ~ ~ 

“Do you think he knows what we’re gonna do?” Y/N whispered to Dean as her second dad filled his water gun up with water.

“Why would he?” Dean replied absently as he filled Y/N’s own water gun.

“Because he can read minds.” Dean looked at Y/N blankly, as if he had forgotten.

“Oh yeah.” He said softly, but he cast a smile to Y/N. “Whatever, he’s too busy cleaning like a good little wife.” He handed her her water gun. “Alright, you go in from the other side and watch me to give you the signal, and then we both jump out and drench him.” Y/N nodded, excited. “Good, roll out.”

Dean and Y/N reached the kitchen where the knelt down, out of sight. Y/N kept her eyes on her dad, waiting for the signal. Dean gave her the thumbs up after a few seconds of watching Cas dry a plate and Y/N jumped forward with Dean and screamed.

“GOT YOU!!” Y/N yelled as she pointed her gun at Cas and drenched him with water. Dean let out a howl of laughter as Castiel slowly turned around, giving the two of them a murderous look. His black hair was sopping wet and his white shirt completely soaked.

“That was not wise.” Said the wet angel, and with a snap of his fingers, a water gun appeared in his hands and he pointed them straight at Dean and Y/N.

“Oh my god DAD NO!!” Y/N screeched with laughter as a torrent of water spiraled towards her and Dean. Cold water covered the two in a matter of seconds and Cas started to laugh.

“Oh man, this is war Cas!” Dean declared in his toughest voice and Castiel smirked.

“Not really, I’ve already won.”

“You wanna bet?” Dean howled as he pointed his water gun at the angel. Y/N raised her own gun to her dad when suddenly they disappeared. Dean stared blankly at his hands. “Hey Cas, that’s not fair!”

“Daddy, you’re being so mean!” Y/N whined, but Cas ignored them and raised his water gun.

“I’m giving you guys twenty seconds to run.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a point of no return

And I never looked back ‘til I was holding your hand

I was socially absurd

But who cares

Dean didn’t know how to control his feelings. He was in love with this kid. His best friend, Cas. Cas was the only reason why he enjoyed coming to school every single day. Cas was his light when he couldn’t find the way out of the dark tunnels. His knight in shining armor. As both boys were sitting near the steps of their high school, Dean’s hand shook as he trailed his fingers down Cas’ fingers. Cas looked at him with his bright blue eyes, taking Dean’s breath away. At last, he held Cas’ small hand in confidence, placing a small kiss. Gosh, he loved Cas so much. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents and eventually, the whole world.

I’ll be your angel

I’ll be your best friend

Take me to New York

Take me to heaven

Cas promised Dean, on the first day that they announced themselves as lovers, that he would always be by his side. He would watch over Dean like he was an angel. Exactly, an angel. Cas was Dean’s angel which to Cas was the best thing in the world. In his bedroom, Cas sat on his bed doodling bees in his chemistry notebook as he texted Dean. Although Dean and Cas already told both of their parents about their relationship, Cas’ parents were strict and rarely let him go out. Instead, Cas imagined how amazing life would be if he wasn’t here in this bedroom. Instead, he and Dean would be strolling down the streets of New York and eating pretzels and pies on a daily basis. Cas chuckled to himself before a message from Dean appeared on his screen.

‘I wish you were here, sleeping next to me.’

Cas furiously blushed as he kept himself from giggling too hard. He loved the fact that he was the only one who could see this side of Dean. The one who loved to cuddle, bop Cas’ nose, tell corny jokes, and Cas’ ultimate favorite, skipping class to take long walks in the park.

‘I wish I was there too, Dean.’

He’s a teen, a teenager in love

He’s a teen, a teenager in love

What a tragic attraction

What’s the point of romance

Dean was hopelessly in love. Even his best friends knew. At lunch, he sat with his main group, Meg, Balthazar, Gabriel, and his younger brother Sam. He loved the fact that when he came out to his friends, they didn’t tease him. The only thing that worried Dean was when Sam passed a $10 bill to Meg. “Sorry Dean, she bet that you had feelings for Cas,” Sam mumbled, keeping his eyes on the lunch table. Dean smiled and chuckled long before the whole group started to laugh and giggle. Dean ruffled Sam’s hair as Sam told him to quit it. Soon, everyone at the table was quiet, staring behind Dean’s shoulder. As Dean turned, he felt his heart caught in his throat. Cas was looking for Dean and the others, his blue eyes glancing around the cafeteria. “Hey, bumble bee. Right here, love,” Meg shouted to Cas. He turned around and met eyes with Dean, his face turning hot. “Oh my god, he’s totally in love,” Balthazar whispered to Gabe with a snicker. Gabe agreed as soon as Cas walked toward Dean and sat down next to him. “Hey, Cas,” Dean breathed out into Cas’ ear. “Oh yeah, they are in love” Gabe continued. “So beautiful yet tragic”.

I’ll be your angel

I’ll be your best friend

I’m in my bedroom

Let’s go to heaven

“So this is what heaven tastes like,” Dean smiled into their kiss. Cas giggled on Dean’s lips before they traveled onto Dean’s bare stomach. A moan slipped from Dean’s lips as his fingers laced into Cas’ ebony hair. “Oh, Cas..I love you,” Dean muttered. Cas smiled as he held onto the waistband of Dean’s washed out denim jeans. “I love you, too”.

I don’t wanna go out

I just wanna sit inside my bedroom

And obsess over everything I say to you

Young love is like a roller coaster

You couldn’t pay me to ride if you tried


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s POV

The rays of sunlight peeked in my bedroom window, lighting my hair like a fiery halo.

I lifted my head from the pillow, my brown hair frizzy and tangled.

As I peeled my eyes open, I felt to find my daughter Y/N sitting on the bed.

“Morning, Daddy! Did you sleep okay last night?,” she asked with a small grin.

Y/N’s hair was just as tangled and messy as mine, her Y/H/C locks sticking out in different directions.

“Yes, I did. How about you, sweetheart?”

Y/N nodded in response as she rested her head on my chest.

“I sure did. After all, Cas gave me a warm glass of milk before bed.”

A smile was plastered on my lips as I turned to find my sleeping Cas underneath the same covers as I was.

His light snores were inaudible but if the room was quiet enough, you could probably hear him.

“Daddy’s so cute when he’s sleeping,” Y/N whispered as she lifted her head off me.

“He sure is,” I thought.

Her tiny little fingers went through Cas’ bed hair while she was careful to not disturb him.

As I watched them, my hand slowly reached for my phone before I took multiple pictures of Y/N and Cas.

After a few moments, Cas started to toss around in the bed.

“Daddy! He’s waking up,” Y/N mumbled while removing her fingers from his dark locks.

Small groans slipped from Cas’ lips before he woke up, his state leaving me breathless.

His lips were now of a plump pink color, which made it hard to not kiss him right now.

The dark curls on top of his head were hanging softly, slightly above his eyebrows which were scrunched in confusion.

He propped himself on the lumpy bed with his elbows as he eyed both Y/N and I.

“Good morning, Daddy!,” Y/N busted out as her petite arms coiled around Cas’ neck.

“Morning, angel. How did you sleep last night?,” Cas asked in a low groggy voice.

‘Great, thanks to you.” Cas smiled at Y/N as he kissed the top of her locks which caused her to giggle softly.

“And good morning to you, too,” Cas said as we finally made eye contact.

“Hey Cas,” I mumbled as my lips kissed his incredibly warm forehead.

He rested his head on top of my bare chest while my arms snaked around his cozy, angelic body.

Breathing in his heavenly scent, my face was buried in the crook of his neck, as we melted into each other.

‘Aww,” a tiny voice shrieked as Cas and I unraveled from each other.

We both looked towards Y/N before she burst out in laughter.

“My two dads are so cute together. I ship it,” she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the both of us into a hug.

–

Cas’ POV

Y/N quietly munched on her butter and toast as Dean slowly poured himself a cup of warm, black coffee.

I sat down near Y/N as I handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

“Thanks, Daddy,” she murmured as she reached for her breakfast.

I ruffled her now neatly combed hair before turning my attention to Dean again.

His eyes were skimming a newspaper as he carefully sipped his coffee.

With the three of us in the kitchen, especially in the morning, it was unusual for it to be this quiet.

Y/N and I would usually have deep conversations involving her favorite cartoons, what she wanted to do this summer, and how she couldn’t wait to go to kindergarten.

It was never just Y/N eating and keeping her thoughts to herself.

The silence in the kitchen soon shattered once Dean’s phone rang. Dean shoved his hand inside his jeans pocket before walking into the hallway to answer his phone call.

Once he left, Y/N turned to face me, tears glistening in her Y/E/C eyes. “Y/N, what’s wrong, baby?,” I asked as I held onto her soft hands.

A silent tear trickled down her rosy cheeks followed by a sniffle. “Daddy has to go to work again. I thought he was going to stay with us today as he promised.”

My fingers gently wiped away her salty tears as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

In my mind, I could hear Y/N praying that Dean wouldn’t have to leave for work.

“How do you know that he’s going to work, sweetheart?,” I asked in a low whisper.

Y/N sighed, looking over her shoulder before answering me.

“..because I heard him talk about a case in some state.”

“Case in another state?,” I quietly thought. Dean had a case which meant I would have to go with-

“Y/N, Cas. Can we talk for a second, please?” Dean asked as he emerged from the hallway.

A glance was shared between Y/N and I before she hopped off her chair, leading the way to the living room where Dean was.

Y/N sat down on the couch as she patted the empty space next to herself, calling me over to sit.

Once sitting next to her, Dean sat in his favorite loveseat across from both Y/N and I.

No one uttered a single word because, well, no one knew what to say. Dean was unbuttoning the first buttons on his maroon flannel, my favorite flannel of his.

After a few minutes of intense silence, Y/N finally spoke. “Daddy, what did you want to talk about?”

From the corner of my eye, Dean’s eyes had shifted to me for assistance.

Without him knowing, I heard the million of thoughts Dean’s fragile mind was sprouting.

“Y/N, your dad and I have to go to work..no that doesn’t sound true. Sweetheart, Daddy has to go to work with Cas today…”

In Dean’s mind, he was figuring out how to break the news to Y/N and I that we, not he, had to leave for a case.

“You have to go to work again, don’t you?,” Y/N weakly asked while playing with her fingers.

Dean sighed, lowering his head down in shame.

“I’m so sorry, pumpkin. Daddy and I both thought-”

“Wait, both of you?”

Y/N looked at me, then Dean, and back at me again. She waited for a response from either of us, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

“Listen baby girl, we’re so sorry about everything. I know how much today meant for you since we both thought we were off. But you understand that we have to go or else our boss will get mad.”

Y/N simply raised her head up, nodding before running up to Dean.

She lifted her small arms up in the air as she pleaded for Dean to pick her up. He insisted as he reached for her and placed her on his chest.

“So, where will I stay while you guys are gone?,” Y/N whispered as she clenched onto Dean’s shirt.

It hurt to see how broken up she was about us leaving, especially since she didn’t know the whole truth about Dean and I hunting.

“Uncle Moose will come pick you up,” Dean answered. “…and you’ll hang out with him in the bunker.”

As Dean continued to bounce Y/N in a gentle rhythm, she mumbled an okay before she smiled at me.

What was heartbreaking was the drops of tears she continued to wipe away even though she insisted that she was fine with everything.

–

Dean’s POV

“Y/N, are you finished packing?,” Cas asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Almost, Daddy! I have to get my blankets and stuffed animals,” Y/N screamed in response, earning a chuckle from Cas.

Cas made his way over to me after talking to Y/N, watching me as I packed my duffle bag.

“You know, we have to tell Y/N about the “family business.” Sooner or later,” Cas mumbled while reaching for his trenchcoat tossed on top of the couch.

“I know, it’s just that telling our little girl about the things that go bump in the night isn’t exactly good parenting, Cas.”

He nodded in agreement as he adjusted the collars of his trenchcoat.

“I guess you’re right. But I just don’t want her to be upset once we do tell her, Dean.”

I looked over at Cas as his blue eyes softened. I could see the pain in them, how he longed to tell Y/N but we both knew she wasn’t ready for that.

After a while, a smile tugged at Cas’ lips, causing the heat to rise in my cheeks. “Stop staring at me like that,” I said as a smile formed on my face as well.

Obliging, Cas snaked his arms around my waist as his lips pressed onto mine.

The softness, the gentleness, the warmth was better than words. I felt as if we were in a world with just the two of us.

No matter how cheesy that sounded, it was true.

As our lips unhooked, Cas laughed sweetly and ran his fingers through his dark, luscious hair.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Y/N appeared in the living room as she danced around with her pink duffle bag.

“Daddy? I’m finished! Is Uncle Moose here yet?,” she asked, tugging onto the bottom of Cas’ trenchcoat.

Cas picked her up as he tucked her Y/H/C hair behind her small, round ears.

“Not yet. He’ll be here soon,” Cas replied before placing a kiss on Y/N’s cheek.

–

Cas’ POV

Dean, Y/N, and I sat in the living room together as we watched one of Y/N’s favorite cartoons.

We were waiting for Sam to pull up in the driveway, hoping he would arrive safe and sound.

Correction, I was waiting for Sam to come. Dean and Y/N were too caught up in the show to not realize that we had to leave soon.

“See, Daddy. Jerry is a good person all the time.”

Dean scoffed as he pointed to the TV, shaking his index finger.

“Yeah, but Tom is provoked by Jerry sometimes, Y/N.”

She shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face me.

“Daddy, who do you think is better, Tom or Jerry?,” Y/N asked.

I looked towards Y/N, her Y/H/C orbs piercing into mine. “In all honestly, I like the mouse-Jerry better.”

Y/N screamed in joy as she jumped into my arms, laughing and giggling furiously.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!,” she exclaimed as her small hands cupped my face.

A smile tugged at my lips before Dean playfully rolled his emerald green eyes.

“You guys will never understand that poor cat, will you?”

Y/N and I both looked up at Dean, ready to answer him back. But before we could utter a single word, the doorbell rang as its chime vibrated throughout the house.

‘Is that Uncle Moose?,” Y/N asked as she jumped off the couch, ready to open the door.

“Y/N, wait! Don’t open the door,” both Dean and I shouted simultaneously. Y/N stopped in her tracks, turning to face us with a smile on her face.

“Sorry,” she said, her cheeks turning crimson,

Dean proceeded towards the door instead as he looked out the window to make sure it was Sam.

After checking, Dean opened the door to reveal Sam holding a duffel bag and his keys.

“Sammy!,” Dean exclaimed as his arms extended out to hug his brother.

Y/N’s eyes glanced at me, pleading for us to join Sam and Dean. “Please, Daddy! I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

I chuckled lightly as I picked her up from the couch, letting her say hi to them.

She didn’t wait for me though, her tiny feet racing towards her favorite uncle and her dad.

As I caught up to her, Y/N couldn’t stop giggling as she latched herself onto Sam’s leg.

Both Sam and Dean jolted back in awareness, realizing that Y/N was there.

“Surprise,” she yelled out as I laughed at Y/N’s antics.

“Y/N Winchester Novak, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Sam confessed as he held Y/N in his arms.

He spun her around and around as she tried to control her giggling.

“Uncle Moose, I missed you so much,” Y/N mumbled as she coiled her arms around Sam’s neck.

‘Same here, princess,” he replied while walking inside the house with Y/N.

Dean followed them from behind after closing the door as we both admired Y/N and Sam.

As they walked, Dean’s muscular arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly.

When my eyes met with his forest green orbs, Dean’s thumb ran across my cheek.

“I usually don’t get this affectionate but I just wanted to say, I’m glad I have this family with you,” Dean confessed.

A smile lingered on his lips before I lean towards him, cupping his face.

Dean slowly closed the gap between our lips in one swift movement, an explosion of serenity and sanctuary overwhelming the both of us.

–

Y/N’s POV

“Alright, sweetheart. Did you pack everything and put it in Uncle Moose’s car?,” Daddy asked as he placed me on top of his hip.

“Yes, Daddy. I have everything,” I replied while playing with the collars of his flannels.

I always liked it when Daddy wore flannels. They smelled like mint and Daddy’s long jacket which was awesome.

“Okay, then. I guess you’re all ready to go,” Daddy said as he placed me down on the grass.

I looked around to find Cas and Uncle Moose talking to each other near Uncle Moose’s car.

I didn’t know what they were talking about but whatever it was, it was probably funny. Uncle Moose was laughing as Cas smiled cheerfully.

It made me happy to see them talking and laughing because it just showed how much love there was in the Winchester/Novak family.

“Y/N?,” Daddy asked as I turned to face him. His eyes were red with tears which made me upset.

“Daddy, what’s wrong? Why are you so sad?, I said, wondering if it was my fault.

“Nothing, baby. It’s just that I’m going to miss you,” Daddy replied as he wiped away tears.

He lowered himself down to me as we met eye to eye.

“I’m going to miss you too, Daddy. Just remember that I love you so much,” I reminded him, my tiny hands cupping his face.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Be good for Uncle Moose, promise?,” Daddy asked, holding out his pinky finger.

“Okay,” I said while curling my pinky around Daddy’s. After our pinky promise, I gave Daddy a big kiss on his forehead.

He wrapped his arms around my small body before I felt the presence of Uncle Moose and Cas.

“Y/N,” Uncle Moose said as he squatted down to talk to me, “..you all already to go?”

I looked up at him, shaking my head no. “Not yet. I want to say goodbye to Daddy,” I answered as I looked up at Cas.

Cas smiled back at me as his arms opened up for me. As he lifted me up, his lips kissed my forehead, making me feel safer than ever.

Every one of Daddy’s kisses (from both of them) were so amazing and made me feel special in every possible way.

“I love you so much, Daddy and I’m going to miss you,” I said as I kissed Daddy’s nose. Another smile tugged at his lips as he hugged me.

“I love you too, baby and I will miss you. Just behave, okay?,” Daddy asked softly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t drive Uncle Moose crazy,” I said, causing my two dads and Uncle Moose to laugh.

“Alright then. Let’s hit the road Y/N,” Uncle Moose said as Daddy handed me over to him.

As Uncle Moose held me in his arms, I watched as both of my dads walked up to me and Uncle Moose, engulfing us in a huge hug.

–

Sam’s POV

“Okay, Y/N. Since you’re all buckled up, we’re ready to go!,” I exclaimed as she clapped and giggled.

I removed myself from the back seat of my car, leaving the car door open for Y/N to say goodbye to Dean and Cas.

As I stood next to the car door, Dean and Cas thanked me for everything.

“No problem at all,” I replied. I hugged both Dean and Cas before walking inside the car, behind the steering wheel.

Y/N continued to talk to her parents who were advising her to not trash the bunker and to not annoy me or anyone else we meet.

“Yes, Daddy. I understand. No bad behavior, can we go now?,” Y/N whined.

I turned around to find Dean sighing and Cas holding onto his shoulder. “Okay, I guess you’re right, Y/N. Goodbye, baby. Stay safe,you guys,” Cas said, turning to me.

“You, too. Take care,” I replied while Dean and Cas both kissed Y/N.

A smile spread on my face, realizing how happy that they were, and how proud I was to call them my family.

“Bye Daddy! Bye Cas! I love you,” Y/N yelled as she rolled down the window of the car.

Dean and Cas stood on the top of the grass, Cas’ arm snaking around Dean’s waist.

They waved goodbye as Y/N blew multiple kisses to them. “We love you too,” they replied before I pulled out of the driveway towards the road.

“Uncle Moose?,” Y/N asked as I watched her play with her stuffed rabbit from the car mirror.

“Yeah, sweetheart?,” I said while I came to a stop light.

Y/N sighed before settling down her toys.

“I love you, Uncle Moose,” she said, a smile spread across her lips.

I turned towards her, watching her fingers tuck away her Y/H/C strands of hair.

‘I love you too, Y/N.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school for Dean and Cas Daughter and she doesn't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story, James parents are Brendon and Sarah Urie from P!ATD

daddy, I don’t want to go,” the little girl yelled as she tugged onto the hunter’s jeans.

dean Winchester looked down at his daughter, his heartbreaking as small tears formed in her small y/e/c eyes identical to his.

“Sweetheart, you have to go. today is a very important day for you.” dean picked up y/n and placed her on the kitchen counter, staring into her orbs.

y/n’s pink lips wrapped around her thumb as she continued to whimper and sob with all her might.

“no, it’s not. why is this place called school so important?” y/n whispered, struggling to pronounce the word school.

“because that’s where young girls and boys grow up and become doctors and engineers and…,” dean rambled on but y/n just covered her ears and started to scream as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

dean’s face dropped, watching y/n’s reaction. why didn’t y/n want to go to school? what was wrong with the fact that-

“y/n? baby, what’s wrong?” a deep voice shouted from the top of the stairs. dean turned around, his back facing y/n as he watched his husband, cas, run down toward the kitchen.

“dad,” she shrieked as her arms urged for her father to lift her up. cas was in the kitchen not a second later before grabbing y/n and placing her on his hip.

“What's wrong, pumpkin?” cas mumbled as y/n tugged onto her father’s light blue tie.

y/n sighed, laying her face onto his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. “daddy wants me to go to school but I don’t want to,” she replied.

cas gave an annoyed look at Dean for making y/n upset. dean didn’t know how to read the angel’s face but just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen to retrieve y/n’s pink glittery backpack and lunch box.

“y/n,” Cas asked in a small voice. “why don’t you want to go to school? I thought you and uncle moose agreed that today would be the best day of your life?”

y/n lifted her head up, not agreeing with her father’s words.

“uncle moose said that it would be a fun place for me but I thought you and daddy were going to come with me. I don’t want to be left all alone by myself.”

“well, when you go to school, you’ll make friends and then you won’t be alone,” Cas whispered to y/n as he placed her on the floor.

cas lifted his finger to wipe away y/n’s tears, a small smile tugging on his daughter’s lips.

“You promise I’ll make new friends, dad?” y/n asked gently.

cas nodded and placed a kiss on the five-year old’s warm forehead.

“I promise.”

–

y/n’s Pov

“Alright, sweetheart. are you ready for your first day?” daddy asked as he turned toward me.

we were currently inside the Impala which was parked near the new school.

I knew I would not like it here already and I could feel my heart beating so loudly.

the school seemed like a haunted house in the movies daddy always watches when he comes home from work with dad.

I nodded my head to answer my daddy’s question, watching him look at the time on his watch.

“school starts at 8:00 every day and right now, it’s 7:40. that means we have time to go inside and meet all of y/n’s classmates. isn’t that fun, sweetheart?’

daddy and dad both looked at me but I just shrugged my shoulders.

“Okay, I guess, ”I mumbled before dad climbed out of the car and opened the door for me.

–

dean, cas, and y/n climbed out of the car together as they faced the new school.

it was an old building, not too old, but well enough for an elementary school.

y/n’s eyes wandered toward the screaming children near the swings.

her eyes lit up as she found the swings, her favorite part of the playground.

“Daddy, look! they have swings,” y/n shrieked as she pulled out the sleeves of her father’s flannel.

dean spotted the swings and laughed, shifting his eyes to cas to see his reaction as well.

“well, y/n,” Cas spoke up as they started to walk toward the entrance of the school, “..if you are a good girl, they will allow you to play there.”

y/n’s eyes met with cas’ as her smile stretched from ear to ear.

“if they do, then I am definitely ready for school!”

–

parents and children alike were inside the small kindergarten class, taking a tour around with their children to view the many artworks hung around.

y/n and her dads were too busy eyeing the finger paintings of families and animals which y/n seemed to enjoy.

“look, that one looks like uncle moose,” y/n said as she giggled furiously.

 

dean and cas looked at the drawing of a small animated picture of a man dressed in winter clothes, jumping on top of a hill.

dean and cas chuckled as they eyed the picture along with y/n.

“ok, parents, this is the time where we bid a farewell to the kids,” the kindergarten teacher, ms. steele announced to the parents.

once the announcement was made, y/n’s eyes darted to her parents as a sigh escaped her lips.

dean and cas watched as their daughter, her smile disappearing.

“y/n, it’s time for us to go, sweetheart,” Dean said as he and Cas kneeled down to her eye level.

y/n nodded her head as she held onto the pink straps of her backpack tighter.

“I know, I’m going to miss you both,” y/n mumbled while wrapping her small arms around her dads.

dean and cas held on and smiled, holding on tight to their growing little girl.

–

hours later, y/n stood outside in the playground with her class as she waited for her parents to pick her up.

she danced and skipped about, swinging her lunch box.

“Hey, y/n,” a voice said next to her. y/n turned around to find the only friend she had made today.

“Hey James,” y/n smiled as his blue eyes landed on her lunch box.

“i-i like your lunch box,” James complimented her as a small blush spread across his cheeks.

“Thanks, James. I like your lunch box too,” y/n replied back as she admired the various superheroes drawn on his lunch box.

y/n and James stood together talking for a few minutes before an idea sprouted in her head.

“Hey James, you want to ask ms. steele if we can play on the playground?” y/n asked as she held onto his hand.

“u-um, s-sure,” James answered before y/n and James walked over to their teacher, hand in hand.

–

 

“are your parents here yet?” y/n asked as she and James scanned around the school.

both kids were sitting on top of the monkey bars, eating their lunches quietly while waiting for their parents.

“no, they are probably in a lot of traffic. yours too,” James mumbled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, I guess.”

y/n and James continued to eat their sandwiches while their teacher kept a close eye on them.

ms. steele gazed at the pair, smiling and wondering how they have grown so close in a matter of hours.

minutes later, the screeching of tires echoed in the distance. both y/n and James turned around to find five people running toward them.

ms. steele raced over to the people toward the front of the school.

“hi, can I help you?” ms. steele asked as she straightened her dress. the people facing her were out of breath, struggling to answer her question.

“Sorry, I’m Mrs. Urie and this is my husband. we ran into traffic and we couldn’t pick up our son, James.”

the woman clutched onto her purse as her husband wrapped her arm around her waist to calm her down.

“Oh, it’s alright, James is in the playground…um and you are?” ms. steele asked the trio in front of her.

“hi, I’m Sam and this is my brother dean and his husband, cas. we were also in a similar situation as the gellers and were wondering where y/n is? I’m her uncle,” the younger Winchester said.

ms. steele nodded her head before pointing in the direction of the playground.

“it’s alright. both of your kids are in the playground together. I let them talk for a while in order to kill time.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” they all said in unison as they all ran into the playground.

“y/n!” the trio screamed as they raced toward her. y/n’s smile widened as she ran and jumped into the arms of her uncle.

“uncle moose, you’re here!” y/n laughed while she peppered her uncle’s face with kisses. sam laughed as she continued while dean and cas wrapped their arms around the duo.

“daddy! dad! you guys are finally here! what happened?” y/n questioned as she placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and a kiss on cas’ cheek.

“w-we ran into traffic, sweetheart. we are so sorry for everything,” Dean repeated as she picked up y/n from Sam's arms.

y/n stared at her dad with her large y/e/c eyes. “it’s okay, daddy. I promise. in fact, I had a lot of fun,” she replied, eyeing James and his parents walking back into their car.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had almost gotten used to the idea of a pregnant angel, a pregnant male angel his brother had impregnated. In some way which he isn't thinking about for his own mental well being.

He'd gotten used to that. It wasn't like Castiel had looked pregnant after all. Sam just figured all the...stuff was all happening in his original form. The one that lived in another dimension, far away, where it couldn't burn people's eyes away. He'd assumed that one day there'd just be a new, smaller sort of person that was, in some way, a strange mixture of Dean and Castiel. Who the hell knew how Nephilim biology worked anyway?

He hadn't expected - he really hadn't expected - to be dragged into the bathroom by Dean some random assortment of months later to find.

"Oh dear God."

"Many parts of it are not visible in this dimension," Castiel says quietly from where he's standing by the sink. He looks tired and disheveled. More disheveled.

Sam doesn't want to think about other parts. There are more than enough parts here as it is. He tries to stop looking at it, but he's not sure that he can.

Dean makes a worried noise. "Should he be see-through? I mean that's not bad is it? That I can see all his...insides?" Dean looks like he's about to reach out and pet the huge mass of suspended organs, gloop, and electric blue light. Sam makes an abortive attempt to pull him away, which turns into some sort of horrible full-body twitch when Castiel turns to look at him.

"The fusing of our separate natures was complicated," Castiel reassures Dean. "A being of flesh and an ancient wavelength of celestial intent and energy do not mix easily."

Dean's leaned over the bath, fingers close but not touching, like he's afraid to break the squidgy sac of gelatinous horror that the organs are floating in.

"I thought the Nephilim would look..." Sam flounders for something that isn't an insult, something that doesn't in any way contain the words 'less gross.' "More like us."

"I'm not designed for...gestation," Castiel explains. Then he goes quiet, while they all watch Dean and Castiel's child gradually ooze his way from one side of the bath to the other. "I think our child wanted to be equal parts of us."

"He's awesome," Dean says, in a weird, awed sort of voice.

Castiel very quietly moves closer to Dean's shoulder.

Sam stares at them both.

 

*****

 

Dean calls him 'Destiel.'

Sam thinks that's a stupid name. But Sam has no say in the matter now Dean's gone insane.

When Sam gets back from buying breakfast he discovers that Dean has somehow managed to get Destiel into a Metallica t-shirt. He's slowly oozing his way out of one of the armholes. Sam thinks he can hear the slow, squishing, squidging noise of a Nephilim objecting to hard rock. Or maybe he just thinks the material is tasty - who the hell knows. Eventually, the shirt is just a soggy, slimy mess on the carpet, and Destiel is a foot away. A slow, undulating disc of organs, luminescence, and electricity. Like the world's most terrifying jello mold.

Sam's half convinced that the lungs are looking at him.

When Dean gets back, he pulls a face at the soggy t-shirt and then his child, who's oozed a good four feet away and is now slowly and curiously trying to absorb one of Dean's boots into his body. Possibly even on purpose.

"Hey, Cas, he didn't like his t-shirt."

Castiel drifts over towards where Dean is very carefully retrieving his boot from among his son's internal organs and various gelatinous insides. He's muttering something about how shoes aren't good for him and to keep them away from his vulnerable organs.

"It likely has trouble keeping its format this temperature. Perhaps it would be more comfortable if put in the freezer for a brief period."

"We're not putting him in the freezer," Dean says stiffly.

Castiel's wearing his helpful face. "It would be -"

"Kids don't go in the freezer," Dean snaps, and that's clearly the end of the matter.

Sam keeps changing channels and concentrates on the TV, and ignores absolutely everything.

Especially the slimy boot that gets tossed in the trash.

 

*****

 

Destiel doesn't sleep. Does it take after its...mom? dad? another dad? So when Sam gets up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, the Eldritch Horror that is his older brother's new baby is sitting - pooled - in the middle of the kitchenette. Sam very nearly steps on it.

He watches the organs slowly float into different configurations while he empties a glass. He doesn't miss the way his nephew has sucked his way across the floor towards him.

"It's not you," Sam says quietly, feeling like an idiot in the silence. "You're just weird."

Destiel is holding one of Sam's ankles with one of its little body-tentacles, squishing and gently electrocuting his skin in a way that feels like a cry for attention, or an awkward and alien attempt at affection.

It occurs to Sam, that he may actually be an Uncle. An Uncle to something that's half angel.

He immediately feels like a complete and total bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean?"

The hunter had been staring up at the ceiling for hours as he was unable to sleep. Amara's words were plaguing his mind and he was still annoyed about Metatron, yet it was Castiel who stood at his bedroom door now.

"What do you want?"

"I...I suppose I wanted to apologise since arguing my case for letting Metatron go clearly isn't working.”

Dean sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine, Cas."

The angel frowned slightly. "Is something else troubling you?"

"No" Dean said with some sarcasm.

"Dean I...I don't want there to be a rift between us."

"Then you should have killed Metatron" Dean spat.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Castiel retorted heatedly. "Do you understand how hard it was for me to face him again after what he did to me? How hard it was for me to leave the safety of the bunker? I was consumed by fear but I did it anyway. I did it for you. It's always been for you-"

The angel was cut off from his rant when he felt the hunter's lips press against his.

"Dean..." He breathed with confusion when the older Winchester pulled away.

"Cas, I don't know if it's just because my mind is twisted right now and I do know how to feel, but what I do know is I thought I'd lost you again to Rowena's spell, and that scared the hell out of me. It scares me that I keep almost losing you but I never have the guts to tell you what I should. And if that happens again because of Amara or Metatron or...god knows who else then I won't be able to handle it anymore."

"Dean..." Castiel said again with the same perplexity. "I...I want to be with you too but-"

"No more talking" Dean insisted. "Let's just...not think about it right now."

By this point both of them were ready rid their clothes, but it was Dean who started to rip hastily at the buttons of the Castiel's shirt.

"Why are you so eager?" Cas inquired as he laid down first, "is it customary for us to do this after we have argued?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean hastily replied, kneeling up and shuffling along the angel's body until he reached the narrowing of Castiel's hips, bracketing him with firm hands and lowering his head to take him into his mouth.

The angel's eyelids fluttered and he let his head fall back into the pillow after straining to see from his fixed position.

He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, and so they remained just kind of... limp, shadowing his chest.

"How does that feel?" Dean smirked, pausing for breath as he glanced up at the other man, seemingly incapacitated.

Cas could only nod, and he couldn't see what else Dean was doing but he bristled at the alien noise of a cap being opened before attempting to look down.

The hunter was already moving on, not really taking much time to deliberate. He only paused once when he considered something, and got Castiel's attention again.

"You've... never done this before, have you?" He assumed.

"Huh?" The Angel responded, leaning up to speak, "I have." He protested.

"No, I mean... You've never let anyone put anything in here, have you?"

"Oh... Ah, no..."

He was too impatient, frankly.

It showed in the way he exhaled through his nose rather sharply and bowed his head somewhat tiresomely.

"Got it." He noted aloud, "it's a good job I already did this then."

Of course he was referring to arousing Cas, as he now obviously was, and as complaisantly as ever, the angel reclined again.

He was startled by the suddenness of the contact, however. He trusted Dean, and didn't feel the need to watch his every move, but he didn't expect him to start sinking onto him so quickly.

It felt better than he remembered even his first time, and now he couldn't tear his eyes away as he instinctively placed his hands to guide Dean's hips down and watched him with an open mouth.

"Is that normal?" He asked, sounding a little more perturbed than he'd meant to.

"What?" Dean twitched, playing that derisive smile he often did when being asked something obvious, "'Course it's normal... now, you start moving'." He instructed his voice just a little less steady.

"That feels good, Dean..." The angel moaned almost unconsciously as he did what he was told, canting up until his hips met equally warm skin.

There was a period of wordless noise; heavy breathing and creaking and a few throw away curses, but it came to a stuttering halt at the voice of Castiel, who winced and gripped hard enough to ground Dean against him fervently.

The hunter laughed breathlessly at the sight of the man beneath him coming first, and he followed soon after, trying not to be louder than his partner for the pure thrill of seeing how he came undone.

Dean also caught his breath quicker than the other man, and removed himself before turning into his side to lie beside Cas and pant almost rhythmically.

"We should... do it again." The angel eagerly (and breathlessly) proposed.

Dean laughed tersely but shook his head, getting up and grabbing a towel from the end of the bed before traipsing into the hall.

"I don't think you have it in you." He jibed from out of sight.

**********

Dean woke up the next morning to find Castiel still lying next to him. The Angel had his arm wrapped around the hunter's waist and was looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown.

"Hey" he groaned.

"Good Morning" Castiel replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, you were there" Dean pointed out as he rolled from Castiel's grip and sat up.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"What's up?" Dean asked. "You're not regretting last night are you?"

"No absolutely not" Castiel said as he sat up too. "It's just...it's like Sam said. We have bigger issues right now."

Dean sighed; he couldn't deny that he'd had the same doubts.

"I know. Maybe...maybe we should put a hold on this for now, until we can take care of The Darkness."

"I think that's agreeable."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Perhaps I should leave the bunker for a while" Castiel said a little unsurely. "That way we'll be less distracted by each other's presence."

"Oh" Dean said, unable to his disappointment. "If that's what you want."

"I wouldn't say I want it-"

"No, if you want to leave after everything I said last night about losing you again, then, fine! We don’t need you!"

"Dean, you're not being reasonable-"

"Just go, Cas!"

Dean grabbed some clothes before storming away.

Castiel sighed deeply. He hated the thought of leaving again, but he could move quicker and he knew he just wouldn't be able to control himself around Dean.

This was no longer just about stopping Amara. It was about saving the man he loved.

When he returned from the bathroom, Dean was disheartened to find his angel had gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 Weeks

Dean was feeling drained.

The pursuit for Amara over the past few weeks had been futile, but he and Sam had still been researching and hunting in-between. Without Castiel's aid things had gone pretty stale.

Dean wished that he could swallow his pride and call the angel for help, but the fallout of their night together still overwhelmed him.  
After having Castiel around the bunker for a significant period time previously, Dean couldn't deny he missed having the angel around now, even just for company. They had unfinished business, though, and he wasn't ready to face it just yet.

On top of Castiel and Amara's disappearance Sam's desire to return to the cage to confront Lucifer was also weighing on Dean.

He suspected the stress off it all was what had been causing the nausea he'd been experiencing over the past few days.

It was on the third morning that Sam woke up to the sound of his brother vomiting violently in the bathroom that his concern peaked.

"Dean, maybe you should go see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine" Dean grumbled as he hauled himself to his feet and traipsed to the sink to get some water.

"Sure looks like it" Sam claimed sarcastically. "You've barely been able to keep anything down over the past week."

"Sam, I'm tired and I'm stressed" Dean complained as he rubbed his hand down is face.

"Okay" Sam responded softly. "Why don't you go back to bed? I can take care of myself for the day."

"Sam-"

"Go."

Dean merely sighed as he accepted that he no longer had the energy left argue.

He trudged back to his bedroom as Sam watched with deep concern.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 Weeks

Dean had continued to suffer from periods of sickness and nausea for almost two months, but as soon as they passed his lack of appetite switched completely and he seemed to be eating anything and everything.

Once the bones of their latest hunt were burned Sam and Dean decided to stop off at a diner to get something to eat before heading back to the bunker.

"Let me guess" Sam droned as he looked up at the specials board. "Bacon burger with cheese."

"Ugh, no" Dean said, his nose wrinkling with disgust. "What?" He asked irritably when Sam stared at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I just don't want a burger, Sam" Dean snapped. "Jeez."

He picked up the menu in front of him instead and studied it with a deep frown.

After a few moments he called over a waitress.

"Yes, hon?"

"Do you have any marshmallows?" Dean enquired.

"Sure! We put them in the hot cocoa."

"Could I have some melted on top of the macaroni, please?"

The waitress looked surprised and shot Sam a sideways glance, but the younger Winchester looked just as confused.

"If that's what you'd like" she said unsurely as she wrote it down. "And for you, hon?" She asked as she turned to Sam.

"Just the salad please."

She wrote it down before leaving.

"Macaroni and Marshmallows?" Sam hissed to his brother. "That's your exotic recipe from when I was a kid. What gives?"

"I don't know" Dean mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just got thinking about it and now I'm kinda hankering for it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay? You not wanting to clog your arteries with meat is concerning enough-"

"Alright" Dean said heatedly. "I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you are" he added sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it. My height of majesty is hard for anyone to reach."

"You're hard to reach because of your height, period."

The brothers became so engrossed in their bickering that they almost didn't notice the waitress when she returned with their meals.

"Here ya go. Enjoy" she said with uncertainty as she placed Dean's meal in front of him.

"Great!" Dean said rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Thanks."

Sam was put off from starting his own meal as he watched his brother consume his own strange concoction; more disturbingly he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I don't know what you were complaining about when you were a kid" Dean said with his mouthful. "This is amazing. I was a culinary genius."

"You stopped me from starving to death. That's the extent to which I'll acknowledge it."

"Sounds like gratitude to me."

"It's not."

"Whatever."

Sam couldn't take his eyes off Dean as he wolfed down the macaroni and marshmallows.

When he finished Dean sunk back in his seat and hummed contentedly as he rubbed a hand across his middle.

"Dude, I swear your stomach is a black hole" Sam said as he flicked his fork through the rest of his salad. "That was disgusting. And I mean more so than watching you eat usually."

"There's no need to be a bitch" Dean said, but it was without his usual conviction; he was genuinely pouting.

"Okay, sorry" Sam huffed. "It's just that the last time I saw you eat something that gross it nearly turned you into a zombie."

"Well, I feel fine" Dean assured him.

Sam sighed. "If you say so."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 Weeks

Dean wasn't far from the blast site where he was hoping to find Amara in tiny pieces.

A wave of nausea suddenly swept over him and he swayed a little as he tried to remain in control of the Impala.

Moments later and Dean didn't think he could go any further. He was forced to pull over and jumped out of Baby before he spewed on her seats.

Coughing and gagging after emptying his stomach Dean stumbled back and slipped down the side of the car before hit the ground with a soft thud. He had thought these sudden bouts of sickness has passed, but why did it have to come back now of all times at full force?

He sighed as he realised with great regret that he was probably going to need help.

He fumbled about in his pocket before he found his phone and pressed his second speed dial. He put the device on speaker and placed it on the ground so he could focus on rubbing his hands over his complaining stomach.

"Dean?"

There was a few moments were the hunter just held his breath after the first time hearing his angel's voice in months.

"Cas, I know we left things a little sour but I need you right now. I'm-"

"Where are you?"

"You're not even going to make me beg?"

"Dean" Castiel said sternly. The hunter heard a car door shut and an engine roar into life. "That doesn't matter right now. Where are you?"

Dean was pleased Castiel couldn't see the small upwards quirk of his lips at that moment.

Why did he keep letting the Angel go?

**********

Dean turned around when heard the car pull up. Castiel climbed out.

"I came as soon as you called" the angel said as he approached. "Are you alright?"

The hunter responded with a pained grunt and another spew of bile.

"You're not alright."

Dean rested his head back against the Impala and groaned.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked as he continued to massage his middle. "My stomach is turning so bad it feels like there's something moving in there.”

Castiel frowned deeply as he hovered his hands over Dean's stomach and they glowed slightly as he scanned the area. He stopped suddenly and his brow furrowed deeper.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked concernedly.

"It's..." Castiel trailed off as he lowered his hands again. "Let me take your temperature" he said sticking up his finger.

Dean's eyes widened. "That's not going to happen."

"Are we close to the event?"

"The angel nuke? Sure."

"Then that would explain it. You have smiting sickness. The blast from the angel nuke realised a lot of energy which can be poisonous. Although..." He held his hand above Dean's stomach again.

"What?!" Dean demanded.

Castiel shook his head. "It's nothing. The energy is messing with my powers too, but you have to get out of here."

They proceeded to make a plan.

**********

As soon as they found themselves in the cage Castiel had made sure to stick my Dean's side.

The angel was the first to pounce when Lucifer's taunts became too much.

"I can beat The Darkness" Lucifer hissed into Castiel's ear. “Me, only me." He leaned in closer still and Castiel's breath caught. "I'm the only one who can save the man you love and your little bundle of joy."

Castiel's eyes widened as the realisation finally dawned on him.

He knew he had felt something strange when he had looked Dean over earlier, and it wasn't smiting sickness. He had felt energy, but it was like it had been radiating from within Dean. Like something had been pushing back. Now it all made sense.

Dean was pregnant. He was carrying their child.

And Castiel had brought him right to the devil himself.

"You know I'm right, Castiel. You know it."

Lucifer grinned maliciously as he punched Castiel to the ground.

The devil then swooped over and grabbed Dean by the throat, hoisting him up against the metal of the cage.

"Alright, Sam. I'm going to make this real easy for you. You say the magic word...or your family dies, and we both know you won't let that happen."

Castiel watched in horror as the man carrying his baby was choked of life. A protective flare suddenly overtook Castiel and he dragged himself from the ground with a warrior like cry as he tackled Lucifer to the side.

"Oh, alpha papa strikes at last" Lucifer teased.

Castiel landed a hard right hook to the devil's jaw, but Lucifer soon gained control and he held Castiel down in the corner of the cage, fist pulled back for another hit.

In the brief moment that Castiel had to catch his breath he looked over at the wounded brothers and his eyes locked with Dean's fearful green ones.

Castiel wished he had time to tell Dean how he truly felt, to even just tell him about the child, but he trusted they would be smart enough to figure it out. He wished that he could be there to see his child grow, to help Dean in any way he could. He wished he could finally be part of the family he longed for.

But he was expendable, and he needed to act now if he was going to save the Winchesters, and the world for his child to grow up in.

"Last words?" Lucifer jibed.

"Will you spare the Winchesters and my child?"

"I'll keep the kid, sure. But those moron apes...they're a risk you'll have to take" Lucifer said with a twisted smirk.

Castiel closed his eyes momentarily.

"Can you really beat her?"

"I can."

"Then, yes." For Dean and our child.

Lucifer smiled down his younger brother with simple satisfaction as they were consumed by light.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Weeks

The day after they returned from Jody's Sam found his brother in the kitchen hunkered over a box of the leftovers from their epic meal.

"Dude, it's nine in the morning. Just have some toast. Jeez."

"I can't spread mashed potatoes on toast" Dean argued.

"Well with some of the crap you've been eating recently I'm surprised you haven't tried" Sam said as he sat down and grabbed the coffee pot. "Seriously, I feel like I'll be stuffed for days."

"Well I'm hungry" Dean claimed through a mouthful of food.

Sam frowned at him with concern.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean countered.

"Well it's just...with us being in hell and all I know you and Cas didn't really get chance to talk, and now he's kinda gone AWOL."

Dean finally stopped eating and looked up at his brother with a frown of his own.

"Yeah, we didn't have the opportunity discuss.... us, and I mean, sure, I'd like for me and Cas to still become a thing but...right now I feel like we've come to a silent and mutual agreement that this isn't the time. Let's just get Amara dealt with first."

"Okay" Sam nodded. "You do miss him though?"

"Yes" Dean replied honestly. "But it's probably better we're apart right now so we can focus on bigger things."

"Fair enough" Sam finally conceded. "At least that explains the comfort eating."

"Hey!" Dean said, pointing his fork at Sam and flicking potato at him. "I am not some pining teenage girl."

"No" Sam smirked. "You're a pining grown ass man, and that's so much better."

He ended up with potato splattered on the end of his nose.

**********

Later in the day Sam and Dean had gone to their rooms to get ready before they headed out on another hunt.

Sam had been hanging around in the main hall waiting for Dean for almost half an hour.

He sighed with exasperation as he decided to finally march up to his brother's room and see what was taking so long.

The younger Winchester was alarmed by what he found.

Dean was sat on the end of his bed in nothing but his underwear, surrounded by his clothes which had been scattered everywhere, and weeping with his head in his hands.

"Dude! What happened?" Sam asked as he weaved his way through the mess.

"You were right. I am fat!" Dean whimpered.

"What? I didn't say that!" Sam frowned as he sat next to his brother.

"Yes you did!" Dean snapped heatedly. "That's what you really meant when you said I was eating too much!"

"No, I-" Sam trailed off and shook his head. Was this really happening right now?

"It's true though!" Dean went back to crying despairingly. "Just one look in the mirror and I can see it. All my clothes are tight on me now!"

Sam looked his brother up and down.

"Well I guess...maybe...a few pounds-"

"How could you say that!?" Dean yelled, throwing a stray shirt as his brother as he reverted back to anger again.

"Hey! You just said-"

"I'm stressed, Sam! It's just a sign of stress!"

"Okay, okay" Sam said raising his hands defensively. "It'll be fine. You just ned to eat some more rabbit food. I'll help you."

"Really?" Dean sniffed, subdued once again.

"Yes" Sam promised as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down his brother's back. "We need to go on this hunt, so for now I need you to endure tight fitting clothes for the greater good, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean made Sam stay and help him pick something he didn't look 'so big' in. The whole experience was very surreal for the younger Winchester. He had never known Dean to care so much about his appearance before. Castiel's absence was clearly taking its toll on his brother's psyche.

"Great. We are ready to go" Sam said eagerly after they finally got Dean dressed in an outfit he was satisfied with.

"Wait. I have to pee."

"Again!?" Sam exclaimed as followed his brother down the hall. "Haven't you been like three times already this morning?"

"Why are you counting? Pervert."

"I don't mean to" the younger Winchester huffed. "Maybe you should see a doctor. The over-eating, the nausea, the moods swings, and now the inability to hold water like a busted fire hydrant-"

"All symptoms of stress" Dean affirmed again.

"Yeah, I suppose" Sam said. He gave an amused scoff. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pre-"

He was cut off when Dean slammed the bathroom door in his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 Weeks

There wasn't a second that went by that Castiel didn't question his decision.

He shouldn't be here locked up in the corner of his own mind - literally; Lucifer had fashioned some chains and had had Castiel tied up the instant he took control of the vessel.

Castiel should be at Dean's side; his beloved human who was carrying their child.

He had been so sure before that he was doing what was best - there was no point in being there for Dean and the baby if Amara was around to make sure there was no world for them to live in, but as he watched Lucifer interact with the Winchester's through the eyes off his own vessel, Castiel wanted to cry and scream, to warn them that they were speaking to the devil himself.

And now Lucifer was going to send Dean back in time to some damn ship which was never to be seen again. He knew that Dean wouldn't dare take the risk if he had known.

Castiel lifted his head weakly when he heard the door unlock. There were really no doors of course, no chains holding him down. It was Lucifer warping his perceptions so that Castiel couldn't intervene.

"How is papa doing?" Lucifer asked as he walked over and bobbed down in front of Castiel. "Because I've just left daddy stranded in the middle of the sea."

"You have to go back for him" Castiel pleaded as his glare bore into Lucifer's eyes. "You promised me-"

"I know, don't sweat it, little brother. Uncle Luci's got it covered."

"You are nothing to my child" Castiel spat.

"Oh, I think that's a little unfair" Lucifer pouted. "I mean, Sam already killed his first niece. So on the uncle front I'm surely winning."

"Sam will love the child. He will take care of it and Dean as I cannot."

"Oh, I'll take good care of him" Lucifer replied. "It might actually be fun, having a little apprentice. Someone should probably watch hell whilst I'm on earth destroying it. Of course, he's half human so that will be a problem… Nah, I'm sure I can turn that half demon. Hey! A demon and angel hybrid...I don’t think I've ever heard of one of those before."

Castiel growled in an almost feral way as he lunged forward, but was immediately pulled back by the chains. Lucifer stood up and laughed.

"You will not take my child!" Castiel roared. "You will not hurt Dean!"

"Oh, we'll see about that" Lucifer threatened. "But first I should consider getting uncle Sammy out the way. Don’t you think?"

"No" Castiel breathed as he watched Lucifer walk away. "No!"

He couldn't just sit back and watch Sam die.

Castiel fought against the chains. He couldn't break them, but with a lot of strength and strained grunts he managed to fight far enough forward that he pushed Lucifer back and took control of his vessel again.

Sam was lying on the floor in front of him, breathing heavily as he tried to recover from nearly having his soul burned out of him.

With great struggle Castiel managed to kneel in front of him.

"Sam, it's me."

The younger Winchester looked beyond startled. "Cas? Why?!"

"I wanted to be of service to the fight. And only Lucifer can beat her."

"You chose this? You have to fight, Cas. Eject him now!"

"I can't. It's taking all my strength to keep him from killing you. Besides, we need him."

"No, Cas, we don't! We'll find another way to stop Amara.”

"We need him to save Dean and the b-"

Castiel tried to get the word out, but Lucifer was regaining control and was pulling at his voice.

"Dean and the what?!" Sam asked with frantic confusion. "The Hand!?"

"No" Castiel wheezed through the pain. "Dean's carrying-"

But it was too late. Lucifer was already drawing him back in, and a Castiel was shrouded by darkness again.

**********

Dean was struggling to comprehend the situation.

Castiel was gone, and stood before him was Lucifer. How could Castiel give up his vessel like that? Dean refused to believe it at all.

He struggled against the invisible binds that Lucifer had wrapped around him to pin him to the wall. He could see Sam discretely drawing a sigil with his blood.

"Why the faces, boys?" Lucifer mocked. "We have a common enemy. With this, she will be no problem. I mean...I will have killed you both by then, but still. Come on."

The archangel unwrapped the Hand from the cloth.

No..." Dean exhaled. It was their only chance of defeating Amara and saving Cas. "No!"

Lucifer closed his eyes, expecting a sudden surge of power, but when nothing happened he opened them again and frowned deeply.

"It's kicked" the devil seethed.

"Well..." Dean exhaled deeply. "Who'd have thought the Hand of God would turn out to be a one-hitter?"

He knew as soon as the words had left his mouth that the last straw of Lucifer's fury had snapped.

He held his breath as the archangel stormed towards him.

Pain suddenly ripped through Dean's stomach and he flung his head back as he cried out.

An almost invisible wave of energy rippled from his middle and hit Lucifer, sending him flying across the room and away from Dean.

Sam had finally completed the sigil and he slapped his palm against it.

Lucifer screamed before he was consumed by light and disappeared.

Dean fell to his side, whimpering and grunting as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Dean!" Sam called as he hurried to his brother's side. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know" Dean breathed as the pain finally started to ebb. Sam helped him sit up. "Maybe I absorbed some of the Hand’s power in the explosion and it was escaping."

"Yeah..." Sam said looking at the rock like object which Lucifer hand thrown to the ground. "Maybe."

"Cas" Dean whimpered suddenly and Sam turned back to his older brother. He looked lost and had tearing collecting in the corners of his eyes. "Cas..."

Sam didn't know what to say, so he pulled his brother into gentle hug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 Weeks - Time

Dean was unsure of the whole situation. They had tracked Amara to some woods disturbingly not far from the bunker. She wasn't exactly trying to hide anymore, though. She was obviously growing tired of games and was now simply drawing Dean towards her.

"It's just like any other hunt" Dean whispered to himself as he trudged behind Sam. "It's just another hunt."

Every rustle of the wind through some trees or crack of a twig made Dean jump, with his weapon raised. Sam made sure to stay close to his brother, concerned about how on edge he was.

"Dean, we can go back of you want. Maybe try to get through to Cas-"

"No, if Amara is here right now then we need to -, Ugh!"

The hunter dropped his weapon and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Dean?" Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine I-, Argh!"

The older Winchester fell to his knees.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed with fear as he knelt down in front of his brother who had curled up on the ground. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Stomach...hurts" he seethed through gritted teeth. "God, it hurts so much." There were tears streaming down his face as he let out another cry of pain.

"Okay" Sam said, taking a deep breath; he knew he had to try and stay calm for his brother's sake. "Okay, let's get you up and-"

The younger Winchester froze and his eyes widened with shock. From the gleam of the moonlight he could see the blood which was beginning to pool in his brother's jeans.

"Oh my God-"

"S-Sam" Dean whimpered. "What's going on?" He let out another scream.

"I don't know" Sam replied honesty. "But don't worry, I-"

The thought hit Sam like a train. He knew about the night his brother and Cas spent together and everything that Dean has suffered over the past seven months. A joke he had almost made in passing now seemed like a confusing and nightmarish reality, but he also remembered what Castiel tried to tell him, about saving Dean and this mystery object he was carrying; he hadn't been referring to the Hand. He had been referring to the Invisible force which had saved Dean from within.

"How long have you been having these pains?"

"A few hours...but not this bad...just twinges...I thought it was just stress again."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he had someone to pray to anymore.

"Dean" the younger Winchester said seriously as looked into his brother's eyes. "I think you're having a baby."

**********

Castiel knew something had changed. He didn't know how or why, but he could just feel it.

Lucifer had tracked a source of energy which he assumed to be Amara to some woods and he had been skulking around for hours.

Castiel winced as somebody's pain filled cries tore through his head. He pulled at the chains as he tried to cover his ears, but it was no use.

The door suddenly opened and Lucifer almost skipped towards him.

"It's time!" He sung. "Your bundle of joy is on its way!"

"What?" Castiel breathed. Those screams...they belonged to Dean. "No, it's too early."

"Oh I think after all the strain and crap Dean's been through early labour was inevitable" Lucifer said. "They're here in the forest too you know? I can hear your precious ape crying clear as day” he beamed.

Castiel struggled against the chains.

"Please, you have to let me go to him."

Lucifer laughed manically. "Seriously?! You think I'm going to fall for that?" He gripped Castiel's hair and pulled his head back. "You're pleading with someone who doesn't have a heart or soul."

"Well then I think it's time that I sent you back to where you once came" Castiel seethed through gritted teeth.

"Aww, is papa getting anxious?" Lucifer mocked. "Does he feel pathetic because he can't be there to protect his child?"

"I don't need you Lucifer because my family needs me more and I need them, my real family, and we will overcome these obstacles together because that is what we do. We fight and we win. I was stupid to let you in, to think I wasn't needed. Dean and my child need me now more than ever, and I will not let you stand in my way!"  
He gave an almost warrior like cry as he started to pull at the chains once more, and  
there was more give than there ever had been before.

"No" Lucifer said as he looked down and realised that he was starting to glow. "No, no, no!"

"Get out, Lucifer!" Castiel roared. "Get out!"

His limbs were on fire but Castiel sagged forward with relief as the chains finally snapped.

He heard Lucifer scream and they were both consumed by light.

When Castiel opened his eyes he was laying on the ground, but he was in control of his vessel again and he couldn't sense Lucifer anywhere.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the consolation of being able to feel the earth between his own fingertips again.

A pained cry suddenly ripped through the air and Castiel was immediately on his feet.

"Dean."

He tried to teleport closer to where he had heard the sound, but it appeared that Lucifer had drained his grace, leaving him now all but human.

So Castiel ran. He ran to make sure he would be there for the birth of his child.

**********

"Sam, this isn't the time for stupid jokes!" Dean yelled. "I'm scared and I'm in a lot of pain" he added, sounding and looking a lot more vulnerable.

"I'm serious, Dean! Think about all your symptoms, and Cas, I'm sure that's what he was trying to tell me. I'm guessing he's the other father which would make the baby half-angel. I don't know a lot about angel conception but-"

"No" Dean said through gritted teeth. "Cas wouldn't knock me up and then just leave me, not even tell me...Dammit Sam I'm a guy!"

"Maybe that's not a problem when it comes to angels!" Sam exclaimed. "All I know is that right now you're in labour and you're bleeding-"

"Bleeding?!" Dean said his voice suddenly a lot higher than usual. "No, th-that means something's w-wrong with the...whatever it is!"

"When did you and Cas have sex?"

"N-nearly eight months ago."

"You're really early" Sam sighed.

"How could I have been fucking pregnant for all this time?! I know I put on a little weight but Jesus Christ!"

"We're working on the assumption that babies that are half angel are different, remember?"

Dean was about to respond but what he now knew to be another contraction tore through him. The hunter screamed and felt like he was being ripped apart.

"Get it out!" He yelled at his brother. "Get it the hell out!"

"I-I don't exactly know how" Sam replied as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Sam!" A voice suddenly called from a group of nearby trees. "Dean!"

"Cas" Dean breathed.

"No, it might be Lucifer" Sam said, pulling out the angel blade he has brought with them, ready to protect his family at all costs.

Castiel's vessel soon emerged into the clearing, panting heavily as he made his way over to them.

"Sam, Dean, it's me" Castiel claimed. "I ejected Lucifer."

"How can we trust you?" Sam said with a glare as he pointed the blade at Castiel's chin.

"Because I wasn't going to let Lucifer get in the way of me being with Dean when he's giving birth to our child" Castiel replied seriously. “Because I love them and I wouldn't let Dean go through it alone."

"It's him, Sam" Dean said keeping one hand rested on his stomach as he used the other one to prop himself up. "I know it's him."

Sam still looked a little dubious but he lowered the weapon before going to kneel protectively at his brother's side.

“Dean" Castiel breathed as he dropped down in front of the hunter.

"I really want to kill you right now" Dean said, grimacing as he could feel another contraction coming on. "And then I'd make a deal to bring you back and kill you again!"

"That is a fair reaction" Castiel conceded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this could happen!? And if you knew then how could you leave us?!" He cried out from another contraction.

"Conceiving a Nephilim is so rare, and there have been none since my father disappeared. He was the one who controlled their conception, so I did not know it was possible anymore. As for leaving you I...I regret that decision more than any other I have made, but I thought I could protect you all...I was wrong, I can do a better job at your side, and will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you."

"Can you use your powers to take some of the pain away?!" Sam asked worriedly as he took his brother's hand.

"I'm afraid Lucifer has consumed my grace. It will take me a while to recover."

"Oh well that's just fucking perfect!" Dean yelled sarcastically.

"Don't worry" Castiel said as he moved to sit behind Dean and wrapped his hands around the hunter's waist for support. "The child will know what to do. It has already been protecting you from within."

"But Cas, I-I'm bleeding" Dean whimpered, suddenly losing his bite and looking very afraid. "God, all these m-months I've been drinking a-and beaten up a-and…what if I've really h-hurt them?"

"Nephilims have their own protective shell of grace. They are strong. You did our child no harm. I promise."

Dean let out another cry of pain and gripped his brother's hand tightly and Castiel's which were rubbing his stomach gently.

A glow suddenly started to admit from his middle.

"It’s time" Castiel whispered. "Not much longer, my love. You are doing extremely well."

"Don't let go" Dean whimpered as he feel back completely against Castiel's chest and buried his head in the angel's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I won't" Castiel promised as he pressed a delicate kiss to Dean's glistening brow. "Never again."

And that was when Dean gave his biggest cry yet and he was consumed completely by light. Sam has to pull away but Castiel remained holding Dean the whole time.

When the light faded, a tiny being was resting on Dean's chest screaming it's little lungs out. Any blood that had escaped Dean had gone and his hurt had severely subsided - the baby has healed him.

Sam quickly shrugged off his jacket and scrambled to wrap the baby up in it before handing it to his brother.

“It’s a boy” he said with a watery smile.

"It's a boy?" Dean repeated with a weary smile as he looked down at the bundle. "Cas, we have a son!"

"Yes" Castiel grinned. "He's very beautiful" he said before pressing another kiss to the side of Dean's head.

Dean smiled as he tickled a finger across his son's cheek. It was all so surreal and hadn’t quite hit him yet, but right now all he could do was fall more and more in love with his little boy.

"I hope I don't mess this up" the older Winchester worried.

"Dean, you're great with kids" Sam assured him. "Plus you practically raised me. And I'm...doing okay."

He shrugged when Dean shouts him a look to say that wasn't very helpful.

"I'm the one who should be concerned with parenting," Castiel said.

"You literally fought off the devil to be with us, Cas" Dean pointed out. "You'll do fine."

There were a few moments of silence were the three men just admired the small bundle snoozing in his father's arms.

"Wh-what are we going to do with him?" Dean started to fret. "We don't have a crib, or food, or clothes-"

"We can worry about that later," Sam said as he smiled at the remarkable sight of his now slumbering nephew. "Right now let's get you out of here before Amara makes a surprise appearance."

"A wise decision," Castiel said.

He helped Dean to his feet - he was still a little shaky from the pain - and they started to trudge back to the Impala.

"What are you going to call him?" Sam asked.

"I can't even think about that now," Dean said. "I'm so freakin' tired."

"We'll be home soon" Castiel assured him.

Castiel, Dean, and the baby all got into the back of the car as Sam got in the driver's seat.

Castiel sat against the window with the baby rested in the crook of his elbow, and Dean leaned against the angel's chest, his eyes closing as soon as they started to move.

"Dean, I want to say I'm sorry again for-"

"No now, Cas" Dean said quietly. "You were there when it counted, and you just wanted to protect us. So that's okay. Just...I just need to sleep."

"Okay," Castiel Conceded as he kissed Dean's head once more. "I love you. Both of you" he said stroking their son’s fine hair.

"Love you too" Dean mumbled before he finally drifted to sleep.

Castiel didn't remember the last time he has felt so elated. He was surrounded by his family and he never wanted to leave them again.

Now, nothing could tear them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of seagulls broke the air as Dean leaned upon a set of iron railings, elbows growing damp from the rain dusting the rusting surfaces beneath his arms. He sighed, inhaling the scents of water and the more acrid smell of diesel, which reached down his throat and made him feel as though he wanted to choke. He leaned back slightly, but that didn't make the stench nor the feeling of nausea go away. He knew that the pregnancy pushing his abdomen out had more to do with nausea than the smell and he tried to settle it down with no results. He still felt as sick as he ever did.

He straightened and watched as seagulls flew overhead, crying out their raucous yet strangely lonely cries as they flew past him, as he watched boats slowly sailing past him across the harbor. Some were getting ready to dock, while still others were leaving, pulling out of the harbor into the bay and then on out to the sea. He watched them leave, feeling a little envious that they had a destination, someplace to be when he felt as though he had no place at all to go, nowhere he belonged.

Then he thought of Castiel, the life that was growing inside him and he smiled, passing one hand over his pregnant stomach to remind himself off all that he did have, and all that he had to look forward to. He did have someplace to be; he now had a home to call his own, somewhere he belonged and could go home to at night. Castiel would be waiting there for him every night, despite the things they both had to get done during the day and Dean smiled fondly at the thought.

Finally, he had a purpose again. He'd felt adrift since the Apocalypse finally ended, and Sam had returned from Hell. Dean's brother had hung around for a time but soon retreated, leaving Dean free to spend more time with Castiel and the impending baby. Sam, although living his own life now, was never far away, always a phone call away and a quick walk and even quicker drive a few blocks away. Sam seemed happy for Dean and Castiel and their situation and seemed to be looking forward to the baby, to being an uncle for the first time.

Dean sighed and swiped one protective hand over his pregnant belly, knowing that with a few extra layers of clothing, he could pass himself off as an overweight man rather than a pregnant one, therefore forestalling awkward questions from all of the wrong people. He sighed, happy in the knowledge that the baby would be his and Castiel's secret little miracle until he or she was born, whereupon the baby would simply become a miracle.

He heard the flaps of heavy wings cutting through the air and Dean knew without looking that it wasn't one of the seagulls behind him. Their wings didn't make as much noise as Castiel's did, but then again, Dean mused, Castiel's wings were far larger than any seagull's and far more pleasurable to the touch. He should know, he'd spent enough nights wrapped in their downy softness, stroking them endlessly and kissing the tips of every feather, pleasuring his angelic lover night after night as much as Castiel pleasured him.

He turned finally and smiled at Castiel, who stood slightly back and away from Dean, blue eyes resting intently on Dean's thickening frame. Dean held his arms out slightly in invitation and Castiel closed the distance between them gladly, sliding his arms around Dean's thickening middle, soft lips curling into an even softer smile at his lover.

Dean felt the warmth from Castiel's body leeching into his own and he didn't realize until that moment just how cold he was. He felt a slight rippling in the air around him and the added comfort of Castiel's wings folding around him to give him extra warmth, despite the fact that the feathered appendages remained invisible to the human eye. Dean was grateful for the extra warmth and he leaned in to press a grateful kiss to Castiel's mouth, glad that the angel always seemed to know just what he wanted at any given time. They'd spent so long together, that they seemed to know each other's needs before they even spoke them aloud, and Dean never could get used to the feeling. He hoped he never did; the feeling was always exciting, to know that someone obviously cared and loved him a great deal, that he loved in return with all of his expansive heart.

He leaned his forehead against Castiel's shoulder before he turned his head slightly to press a quick kiss to one of Castiel's invisible wings and pressing another kiss to the angel's fragranced neck. Castiel held him, a gentle purr working in his throat at the tender contact from his lover before he stroked one hand over Dean's pregnancy protectively.

"Come on, let's get you home, Dean; it's too cold out here," Castiel observed as he started to lead Dean away. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing really, just watching the boats sailing past," Dean said with a shrug. "Nothing more than that."

Castiel gave him a sly look before nodding in satisfaction when he detected that Dean wasn't lying. He was glad that Dean seemed contented with his lot and he pressed one hand against Dean's abdomen proudly. He glanced down and nodded gently in pride.

"Let's go home," he repeated, as though that was all that mattered right then.

And to them, it did; nothing was more important to them now than they had somewhere they belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

She's beautiful."

"She's radiant. And she's all ours."

Amabel was fast asleep in her crib, tuckered out from her first day at home from the hospital. She was kept admitted for three days to make sure no problems arose. During labor, the umbilical cord had wrapped itself around her throat and the doctor was worried she had lost too much air. Dean remembered holding Cas' hand in his and Jo's in the other, praying to a god he might actually believe in after this, unwilling to think about the possibility that he lost his daughter already, without even getting to hold her. She came out bright pink, greeting the new world with a lusty cry, and hitting the doctor holding her with her tiny, meaty fists.

"How did we get so lucky?" Cas spoke softly, careful to not wake Amabel up.

"I have no idea, Cas," Dean smiled. "None whatsoever."

Amabel's face twitched, her little nose scrunching in her slumber. Her tiny hands were in fists, squeezing lightly then relaxing ever so often, her tiny rosebud mouth in a permanent pout. She looked like what a miracle really was, a gift to them.

"I think we should leave her be now," Dean mentioned. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling his husband into his chest. Pressing a kiss into his shoulder, his lips worked up Cas' neck, his hands skirting up the bare flesh of his torso. His shirt had been abandoned when Amabel spit up while being burped. He softly brushed his lips against the little patch of skin behind Cas' ear, then paused.

"I think we deserve a little alone time ourselves." His voice was lower form arousal, rough and gravelly. Cas shivered at the words, goosebumps prickling his skin. Dean's hot breath on his neck and ear was not helping his resolve, not wanting to pop a boner in his daughter's nursery as she slept.

"Dean," Cas gasped, letting out a muffled moan.

"C'mon my precious omega, let's see if you've kept your touch over the last nine months," Dean growled playfully.

"Yes, Alpha."

Cas turned around in Dean's embrace, face to face, his hands now pressed against his alpha's broad chest. His arms snake up his shoulders to the nape of Dean's neck, his hands clasping each other, pulling him down to his level.

The kiss is slow, but hard and heated, a fiery spark spreading through their veins. It's breathless, loving and constant. Dean's hands grip at Cas' hips to grind them onto his own. They used to be sharp as knives, but having a kid does a number on your figure. Almost everything about Cas that used to be sharp bone or lithe muscles was now smoothed out curves and small pudge. But Dean was adamant to show Cas that he still had it, that he was still perfect. The friction between Cas' shorts and Dean's sweatpants was delicious, just enough to stir Cas on but not enough to get the relief he wanted. Dean shifted his hips, lining their hardening erections up, and grinding slowly against each other.

"I think... we should--ah! We should take this to the bedroom," Cas panted against the meat of Dean's shoulder, the sweet smell of sweat and slick radiating off of him, making Dean shake with need.

"Hmm," Dean hummed against Cas' hair, tickling his hairline with the vibrations. Cas pulled away from his skin to give him a bruising kiss.

"Come on babe, let Amabel sleep. We can uh," Dean grabbed the globes of Cas' ass, eliciting a soft yelp, and digging his fingers into the muscle, "entertain ourselves," he smirked teasingly.

Cas didn't really reply, more like he couldn't, and just pulled himself away from Dean, making his husband whimper at the loss of contact. Grabbing his hand, he tugged him away from Amabel's crib and towards the open door.

"I love you, and I'm gonna show you how much I love you, not just for bringing our daughter into the world, but for putting up with me," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' hand holding his. "For loving me even when I am an asshole. You're my everything Cas, and this little girl," Dean gestures to the sleeping girl, "she's proof of that. And I'm gonna prove how much you mean to me every day until the day I die."

"Dean, where is all this coming from?" Cas, his heart almost breaking at the loving words.

"I don't know, I just," he pauses, "today has been emotional, and I guess I'm not done letting it all out yet."

Cas smiles softly, tugging Dean's other hand into his, squeezing them both lightly. "I love you, Dean. I always will. Now come on, we've only got a few hours until Amabel wakes up, and I'd like to get this taken care of," he gestured to his still very prominent erection tenting his shorts. Cas wiggled his eyebrows, and suddenly they were back in the mood, and Cas was tugging Dean down the hall to their own room. Yeah, life was good. A good Alpha husband and a beautiful kid, what more could an Omega want?


	10. Chapter 10

Come on Dean. We should have been on the road ten minutes ago.” Castiel called Dean as he was waiting at the front door of their house. He was getting very impatient of his loving husband and right now at this moment was not a good time to be.

“You try waddling around with a baby in you then. I’m going as fast as I can.” Dean shouted at Cas as he hobbled down the stairs.

He came to the base of the stairs and Cas then blushed when he saw what was keeping them so long. He forgot that Dean was nine and a half months expecting and that his feet, ankles, and knees were very swollen these days and it added more to the slowness in his step.

“I’m sorry honey, but you know how excited I get for these ultrasound check ups.”

“Cas I know you do, and I love you for that.” Dean smiled as he kissed his husband on the lips.

They both grinned and got into the car. Cas drove them to the doctors office while Dean was in shotgun and feeling a little ease from his joints while sitting. The drive was pretty easy and they got to the office on time. Dean hobbled up to the front desk and got the attention of the receptionist.

“I’m here for my 2:30 with Dr. Harvelle.”

“Alright Dean, just have a seat and she will be with you in a moment.”

He got back to sit next to Cas and held onto his hand. These were special times for them, being at the doctors office. They felt real as they were now becoming a family more and more each day.

“Winchester?”

The nurse ushered them to the back to an exam room and got Dean to lie down on the table. She took measurements, did vitals and then wrote down the notes.

“Dr. Harvelle will be with you shortly.” she pipped as she left the room.

Cas was holding onto Dean’s hand and Dean was squeezing back firmly. His face tightened and his eyes clamped shut. He hissed in his breath and exhaled slowly. When he finished breathing he opened his eyes to see Cas looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I think it was Braxton hick contractions but this felt too real.”

The door opened and in walked a maternal, older woman with long brown hair.

“Heya Dean, how are we doing today.?”

Dean started to sit up but then he made another face and fell back on the table.

“Woah Dean,” Dr. Harvelle said as she caught him before he landed hard on his back.

“Dean are you ok?” a very concerned Cas asked.

Dean didn’t want to alarm them but he was feeling cramps that were indescribable to explain. He was sure these weren’t false contractions.

“I’m fine, really-”

“Dean I need to check you if thats alright? I think this is it.”

Dean took off his pants and boxers and lied back down on the table. Dr. Harvelle then put on exam gloves and checked on Dean. He really didn’t like the pressure of being felt up in there but when you are pregnant you have to deal with a lot of things you don’t like.

“Dean, you are eight centimeters dilated. We need to admit you right now.”

Castiel’s face lit up with shock and excitement as he was about to be a father soon. Dean was nervous more than anything.

“We think it’s best if we call an ambulance since the hospital is-”

“Cas can drive me there no problem.”

Dr. Harvelle was surprised that a patient who was close to giving birth would decline a fast and free ride to the hospital.

“Think you can do it Castiel? He probably will be screaming in pain.”

Cas looked at her, held Dean’s hand and nodded. They got Dean’s pants back on and walked him out slowly and carefully out of the office. Castiel held onto Dean closely as they got back to the Impala and carefully slid Dean into his seat. Cas then got into the drivers side and started the car. They were driving as fast as they could but kept getting stuck behind slow cars and not being able to pass them quickly. 

Dean was panting and trying to control his breathing throughout the drive there. Cas had never seen this tough man of a husband be in so much pain and it was becoming unbearable to watch. Dean was keeping his calm as best as he could and then he felt something unusual between his legs. He put his hand down his pants and felt himself. The baby’s head was crowning and they were out of time.

“Cas, the baby’s coming!”

Castiel didn’t hear Dean at first as he was trying to pass a car and then Dean grabbed onto Cas’s arm and screamed,

“Castiel Novak-Winchester, the baby almost here. We need to pull over NOW!”

Cas heard him that time with fear on his face. He was able to pull over a seconds later. Then he got Dean into the back seat and got some blankets from the leftover baby supplies that were kept in the trunk for baby emergencies. Then he sat across from him, put some of the blankets under Dean and helped pull his pants off.

“I can’t fight the urge, I have to push now!”

“I’m hear for you Dean. Whatever you need to do I’m ready.”

“Hold on to my hand then and let me press my feet against your chest-”

Then the urge hit him hard and Cas got into position for him.

“AHHH! OH GOD THIS HURTS!”

“Dean you are doing good, this is almost over.”

Dean could hear Cas’s encouragement and kept on pushing. He could feel his body being racked with so much pain that it was almost too unbearable.

“Baby is almost out. Come on sweetie, one last push.”

And with that last push came out a baby girl.

“Dean, we have a daughter! Look at her!”

She was crying and Cas was holding her close to his skin to help keep her warm. He didn’t have much time to bask in the awe of her when he looked back at Dean. Dean had passed out. His face was twitching, pulse was racing and his body felt limp.

“Dean? Dean!”

He was unresponsive and Cas now had to worry about their daughter too. Cas wrapped her up inside of his shirt to keep her warm and called 911.

“My husband gave birth and he is not responsive. I need help, I’m on route 4 south bound in a black car.”

It was a few minutes later that help came. Dean had monitors placed on his chest and the cord severed. Castiel was ushered away from his husband and was placed inside the ambulance. The EMTs were taking vitals and starting an IV. Then they strapped him to a gurney and got him inside the vehicle with Cas at his side. He held onto Dean’s hand while holding onto their daughter. He couldn’t help but fear the worst. This was a healthy happy pregnancy with no complications and then this happens. The sounds of the heart monitor being steady helped Cas calm down. Maybe this was just Dean passing out from how fast this was happening. Then he looked up when he heard the heartbeat spiral out of control and then it flatlined. The EMT’s jumped on it and started chest compressions and injecting steroids into the IV. They had arrived at the hospital and Dean was still in critical condition. Then they got him into the ER and the next thing Cas heard was,

“Clear!”

Then he heard the defibrillator go off and as he tried to see what was going on a nurse stopped him and told him to hand over the baby and that he couldn’t be in there.

“That’s my husband though. Is he-”

“Sir we are doing the best we can right now. We need you to stay out of the way and we need you to hand over your daughter. She needs to be observed for her health.”

Cas reluctantly handed over their baby to the nurse and was taken away from him. He was sent to a waiting room and wasn’t handling it very well.

“Castiel Novak-Winchester?”

He looked up and saw a doctor in a lab coat standing before him. It was Dr. Harvelle and she did not look pleased.

“Is Dean alright?”

“Dean has been stabilized for now. We think that the labour had started something in him internally-”

“He could also have just passed out and it was too much for his body.”

“That could also be the case too since his pregnancy was very healthy.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s in ICU right now. We want to monitor him for the next twenty-four hours. In the meantime your daughter is clear for discharge. She has been given a clear bill of health. You can take her home. She will probably want to be with her dad right now anyway.”

Cas sighed relief that things were getting better. He was taken to a bathroom to scrub off the fluids and change into some loaned scrubs since his clothes were soiled. Then he met her, their daughter.

She was wrapped up in a pink blanket and to him she was the precious being in all of his life. She was gently passed to Cas and when he got her, he was in awe. She had dirty blonde hair, freckles and Dean’s pretty much all of his features. But when she opened her eyes to look at her dad, he wanted to cry tears of joy. She had his eyes, the same ocean blue colour of eyes, just like him. That is how he knew that she was theirs. He sat down holding her close to him. Cas was trying so hard not to cry at the fear that he might be a single dad but he knew that he had to be more concerned with her right now. The nurse handed him a bottle and he brought her up a bit and touched her lip with the bottle’s nipple. She opened her mouth and began to drink greedily.

“Hey sweetie pie. Bet you were hungry from all of this commotion.”

She looked up at him and let go of the bottle and stared at him for a bit before drinking up more.

“Daddy is being taken care of right now. You get to meet him soon, I promise.”

When she had had her fill, Castiel’s next instinct was to burp her. She did very quickly and he was beginning to see that she would be a very easy baby. Then the nurse came back and he asked,

“Is it ok if I take her now? I want to be with my husband too. I wont leave the hospital.”

She nodded her head and helped him get up. Then she took him to Dean’s room. When Cas went inside, he was shocked but wasn’t terrified. Dean had a few monitors on him and an oxygen mask on him. He then saw that there was a crib for their baby in there for her. He laid her down in it and held onto Dean’s hand and stroked his thumb over it. He was so worried for Dean. This was not how their first baby was supposed to start out like. Cas sat next to Dean all night and only got up to care for their daughter. It wasn’t till four am the next morning that Dean started to stir.

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up and saw his husband’s eyes moving around, trying to open up.

“Dean!”

He was able to open his eyes and saw tears running down Cas’s face and a big grin.

“What happened? Where’s our child?”

“You passed out and there were some blood pressure problems afterwards, you went under cardiac arrest at one point.”

“The baby’s not dead is she?” Dean frantically asked.

“No, she’s fine. They were able to cut the cord before you did.”

“She?”

“We have a daughter Dean.”

Dean’s face started to flood with tears.

“Where is she?”

“Right here.” 

Cas pointed to the bassinet that was behind him. He went and scooped her up in his arms and brought her over. Dean brought out his arms and Cas gently placed her in them. Dean just stared at her with a the biggest smile on his face. Finally getting to meet this little person whom had been growing inside of him for nine months. He was a daddy now and Cas was her papa. A few tears were being shared between both of them and Cas was beaming with joy. They were a family now after trying long and hard.

“Did you name her yet?”

“Dean, I was more worried about if you were going to make it out alive or if was going to be a single dad than naming our daughter.”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“We both agreed that if she was a girl then her middle name would be Victoria. Did you have anything in mind for the first?”

“I did but I want you to not laugh.”

“Dean I promise. Nothing you say will sound foolish to me.”

“Ok. I have liked the name Ruth for a while.”

“Ruth Victoria Winchester?”

“Yes!.”

“Dean that is a beautiful name.”

“You like it Cas?”

“Dean, I love it. Little Ruth Victoria Winchester.”

Cas then came over and gave him a long-needed kiss.

“She looks just like me Cas.”

“Wait till you see her eyes.”

Just like that Ruth’s eyes opened and he saw her brilliant blue eyes. Dean gasped at how gorgeous they were.

“She’s mostly me but has you in her vision. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen Cas.”

“We did this together. She is ours and there is proof to show it.”

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”

Castiel then came over and cuddled with his husband on the bed and they just couldn’t help but look at her as she was looking at her dads. They were all mesmerized by each other and at this moment they Cas and Dean knew that it's all-new from here on out


	11. Chapter 11

So I’m sure you’ve heard of that Persephone crap.

 

A young innocent maiden kidnapped by the god of hell, Hades?

 

Well, forget what you know about that crap. It’s not really true.

 

First things first, Hades is really a title. Not a name. His real name is Castiel.

 

Tall, Dark, and handsome, if I must say so myself.

 

Always looking like he’s ready for battle in his armor, looking like some medieval villain.

 

...it’s still his chosen outfit…

 

So if you are following, the Hades part is true.

 

The Persephone part is where things get a little complicated.

 

The god of hell is married to a person who leaves six months of the year.

 

...Except they aren’t exactly an innocent maiden.

 

The name’s Dean, and I am the Persephone of the story.

 

To point out! I did NOT get kidnapped.

 

 

 

 

 

A brown haired man ran down the path of the forest looking back, as he heard the pissed off yells of nymphs who most likely noticed their pedals were bright orange now. Dean ran harder, as his eyes fell onto someone who sat in the field looking up at the sun. Dean found himself stopping to stare...There had never been anyone new to the garden…

 

“DEAN!” A nymph yelled, as Dean looked back with a jolt, before running up to the man innocently keeping his own company.

 

“Hey.” Dean panted as he strolled up quickly, blue eyes fell onto greens as Dean smirked. “Mind giving me a ride.”

 

“...Anywhere in particular…?” The piercing blue eyes stared.

 

“Surprise me.” Dean panted.

 

 

 

 

 

So. No. Not kidnapped.

 

More like I kidnapped him.

 

He obviously took me to hell, opening me to a new world I have never seen before.

 

What the fairy tales got right, was my isolation.

 

Him tricking me to stay in the underworld...not so much.

 

 

 

 

 

“I never knew of such a world!” Dean laughed. “A whole world below my feet!” Dean stated as Castiel followed softly.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself and your time here…” Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean who looked over the balcony.

 

“I wonder if there are other worlds out there...just waiting to be explored.” Dean smiled.

 

“...There are Dean. There’s a place mortals come from. Earth.” Castiel spoke moving next to him, Dean slowly turned his gaze to Castiel. “I can bring you there…” Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel’s who seemed...sad. Though no one else would have noticed. Castiel looked so cold. Dean was the only company Castiel had in so long, and he could tell Castiel… “Just...tell me when…” Did Castiel think Dean wanted to leave and never come back?

 

“...Cas.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to look at him. “...I...don’t want to leave forever.” Castiel’s eyes met his.

 

“You don’t?” Castiel spoke, as Dean pushed into him, giving him a kiss.

 

“Nah.” Dean smirked watching Castiel blush for the first time. Their first kiss. They always hinted their affections but Dean was a lot bolder. “I’ll leave when you’re busiest. Then come back when you are free.”

 

“Really?” Castiel seemed relieved...behind his cold eyes.

 

“Hell yeah, this is my home. I love it here. Besides, I can’t leave my husband.” Dean jumped up to sit on the balcony ledge as Castiel blinked.

 

“Husband?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him.

 

“You're cute enough for the title.” Dean winked as Castiel smirked in amusement.

 

“Who said anything about me wanting to marry you?” Castiel looked at Dean amused.

 

“Oh...You do.” Dean grabbed hold of his armor forcing him to move in between his sitting legs as Dean leaned up pressing his lips onto Castiel's. Who kissed back just as eagerly.

 

 

 

 

So I leave during the summer, visit the world outside in the human world.

 

I am not exactly responsible for the seasons.

 

I’ve had centuries of adventures.

 

But...

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel paused as he wrote at his desk, a servant walked in setting his important mail on the desk. He glanced down at a large envelope, which he opened without hesitation. Pulling out a large stack of photos, and a dried up flower which Castiel lightly pressed to his lips. Leaning back in his chair as he looked down at the first picture of Dean taking a “selfie” on a car, in front of the sunset.

 

 

 

 

I always send photos.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean ran into Castiel’s arms at his return, pulling him into a heated kiss. Castiel taking the brunt of the impact as Dean held him closer, before Dean pulled back.

 

“I got you so many human treats, you are going to love it!” Dean smiled moving to look into his bag. “I went to so many new places and you just got to try them al-” Dean yelped as Castiel tossed him over his shoulder. Dean almost lost his flip flop. “C-Cas!” Dean laughed loudly as Castiel lead him happily into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And always brought tasty treats home for Castiel.

 

This time I left however, I didn’t send photos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel angrily tapped his fingers at his desk, everyone in the underworld avoided him. He was NOT a happy camper, and everyone knew it. He glanced at a space in the corner of the room, resting his head on his hand. Normally he was a very cold looking person. Only Dean seemed to be able to dwindle the wall he put up to keep people out. When it came to Dean, Castiel was the readable mother fucker ever.

 

A servant swallowed as he entered the office not surprised Castiel’s mind was somewhere else.

 

“S-Sir?” The servant spoke.

 

“Unless it’s Dean’s letters, I don’t want to hear it.” Castiel growled.

 

“U-Um, S-Sir. It’s something better than letters.” The man whimpered. “Our prince has returned to us…”

 

“D-Dean? S-So soon?!” Castiel jumped up, seeing as Dean had left only a month ago. Dean still had at least five months left. Castiel bolted out of the office, and went to the main staircase to see Dean glancing up at him. A suitcase on the floor a bit behind him. Sunglasses on his head, wearing his normal plaid and ripped up jeans. Castiel had to compose himself as he quickly bolted down the stairs. “D-Dean?!”

 

“Cas.” Dean smiled, as Castiel wrapped his arms around him tightly nuzzling against him. “C-Careful.”

 

“S-Sorry…” Castiel choked out as he pulled back only slightly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well...While I was out exploring the very very very isolated unknown cities of africa...I found out about an adventure that...I needed to tell you about.” Dean stated softly as Castiel blinked confused.

 

“I don’t understand-” Castiel questioned.

 

“Don’t interrupt.” Dean breathed as he wiped light tears forming in his eyes. Castiel cupped his face concerned. “When I found out about it, I knew it was time for me to come home.” Dean was a mess and Castiel was a mess with worry, kissing Dean’s tears as he sucked in a couple deep breaths.

 

“D-Dean, I still don’t-” Castiel questioned as Dean grabbed his hand pressing it against his belly. Castiel stared at his hand, slowly moving his hand to feel if there was something the cold god was suppose to comprehend.

 

“I-I felt sick.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s eyes still looked at him confused. “....and there was a sangoma who looked me over. I-I didn’t even think I had reached my maturity...to…”

 

“...To what, Dean?” Castiel breathed with worry as Dean lightly smiled softly placing a soft kiss against Castiel’s cheek before whispering in his ear.

 

“I’m pregnant, Dumb ass.” Dean looked down softly smiling as Castiel’s face was taken back. Castiel glanced between him and his mates face. Dean was young to be able to create life already but…if Dean put his mind to something… “I thought...maybe it’s time we had an adventure together.”

 

Castiel pulled his lover close, pressing his lips hard against Dean’s as Dean held him close. Feeling Castiel though strong was taking it so easy on him during the hug.

 

“Would...it be alright...to lay down with you for a while...and just...be with you both?” Castiel whispered as Dean softly pulled back.

 

“I’m not going anywhere…” Dean breathed as Castiel softly picked him up, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

So there you have it, the story of me and Cas!

 

So stop helping spread the lies in the first place.

 

This story is ME taking advantage of the god of the underworld, marrying him and becoming ruler of the underworld, not the other way around.

 

This was our begins, but we has so much more to come.

 

After all we have centuries…

 

P.S.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly glanced down at the bundle in his arms, panting and tired. He looked down at the crying child fusing over the cold. Dean smiled down at the baby, whispering sweet words to him, before he glanced up at Castiel who peered down from besides Dean. Lightly touching their child’s fingers.

 

“The first child of Hades.” Dean smiled as Castiel leaned down pressing his lips on Dean’s forehead.

 

“...and the first child of Persephone.” Castiel snickered.

 

“Ha ha.” Dean scoffed as Castiel kissed him again.

 

“For real, you did great Dean…” Castiel stated as Dean stubbornly returned the peck.

 

“I wonder what abilities they will have…” Dean mumbled as The baby snatched the finger, causing Castiel to grunt in surprise.

 

“S-Strength.” Castiel choked out a whimper as Dean did a double take. “D-D-Definitely Strength.”

 

“O-Oh!” Dean moved trying to pry the baby from Castiel’s crushed finger as he groaned in pain, slowly being brought to his knees. "B-Baby! L-Let go of daddy, baby!" 

“P-Please.” Castiel choke out to the baby who was currently shattering his finger.

 

We named him Dylan.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on, Dean, you’ve been in there nearly half an hour.”

“Fuck off, Sam.”

Or that’s what he means to say, anyway. With his insides trying to make their escape to the outside world, and his forehead resting against the arm that is in turn resting against the toilet seat, he’s pretty sure his words come out as nothing more than a muffled groan.

“You can’t be hungover. You barely drank anything.” There’s a pounding on the bathroom door, and Dean bites out a curse as his gargantuan brother almost seems to rattle the entire room with the force of his big stupid fist. “Would you just let me in? You could be getting sick.”

“I don’t need a nursemaid,” he manages to rasp, and he can practically hear Sammy bitchfacing at him, before heavy footfalls signal his brother’s retreat away from the bathroom door. Resting his head back against his arm, wincing through another violent surge of nausea, Dean wonders what he’s ever done to deserve spending five days in a row waking up puking.

\- - -

After a few more miserable days of inexplicable vomiting, Dean finds himself curled up in his bed while Sam goes to get dinner, and that just happens to be the moment that a sudden flutter of wings announces the arrival of a certain feathered friend. Despite how miserable he’s feeling, Dean can’t help the stupid smile that tries to fight its way across his face. It’s been two weeks since he last saw Cas, and though he’d never say it out loud, two weeks is way too long.

“Cas,” he manages, rolling onto his back and staring up at the angel, who’s staring down at him with an expression of such fondness that it should probably scare Dean. “Wasn’t expecting you.”

“Rachel and Joshua can manage without me for awhile.”

Whatever Dean was going to say in response is lost when Castiel’s eyes flick down the length of his body, a slight flush of pink spreading across the angel’s cheeks. After thousands of years of oblivious virginal purity, introducing Castiel to sex had been like lighting an unstoppable forest fire, and at any other time Dean would be cocking out a smirk and reaching up to tug on that insufferable tie, wanting to kiss those lips until Castiel could do nothing but gasp out Dean’s name.

This time, though, he only groans and closes his eyes as another sweep of nausea suddenly sweeps through him. He barely has time to bite out a curse before Castiel is sitting on the bed beside him, a gentle hand curling against Dean’s cheek.

“Dean?”

To his horror, as those gentle fingers slide soothingly across his skin, Dean feels something behind his eyes start to itch, and that’s so far from okay that he actually bolts upright, frantically wiping at the ridiculous moisture he can feel forming in his eyes.

“What –” he manages to gasp, mortification making his voice catch, “What the fuck?”

Castiel is staring at him, his head titled slightly in that adorable way of his, and his hand still hovering in midair, where it had ended up when Dean had bolted upright. Dean does his best to not look at him, suddenly all sorts of insecure and hating it, and then Castiel’s hand falls to press against his chest.

“There’s something different about you.”

“You think?” His voice is still much too scratchy, and he rubs his hand across his eyes again. “Normally when you touch me I don’t cry like a preteen girl.”

“Be that as it may, I find that I do not mind the change.” Dean can’t even think of a response to that, because there’s a slight curve to Castiel’s lips, and the angel has that expression of ridiculous fondness again. “You are so close with your emotions, always, and though I know you care for me, it is still nice to see a visible display of –”

“Cas,” Dean grits out, closing his eyes as he feels his cheeks flame, “Any time you want to stop talking –”

“My apologies, Dean.”

There’s an unrepentant grin in Castiel’s voice, and then there are soft lips pressed against his own, and Dean can only close his eyes and enjoy it, leaning into the touch as Castiel’s hands slides slowly down his chest to rest over his stomach, a comforting warmth as Cas inches even closer, pressing their bodies together –

And then Castiel freezes and pulls back, his eyes wide in a way that has nothing to do with lust. Dean feels his stomach drop down among his toes, and his eyes are already sweeping the room, looking for salt and guns and iron and holy water.

“What – what, Cas, what is it –”

“Dean.” 

And Dean’s fear doesn’t fade completely, but he does relax into the bed a bit more, because Castiel doesn’t seem to be going into BAMF angel mode – is instead staring at Dean, something almost reverent in his voice, and Dean sincerely hopes his expression isn’t as stupid as he feels right now.

“Uh, yeah?”

Castiel stares at him for a moment longer, before he closes his eyes and presses his hand a little harder against Dean’s stomach, curling his fingers into the material of Dean’s shirt. His heart starting to slam against his ribcage, Dean grits his teeth together and fights the urge to grab Castiel by the shoulders and shake the answers out of him.

“Cas, swear to god, if you don’t tell me what going on –”

“Dean,” Cas breathes again, his eyes slowly sliding open to stare at him, twin splashes of bright blue that make Dean feel like he’s being turned inside out. “Dean – I – you – you’re pregnant.”

For a moment, there’s nothing. Then, the numbness dissipates so quickly it almost feels like whiplash, and Dean hears himself begin to sputter something, because Castiel has to be joking, he has to be – but oh god, the angel can still barely understand sarcasm, and there’s no way he is joking, which means that Dean is –

Pregnant.

Unable to get enough air into his lungs, Dean closes his eyes as the world spins alarmingly, and then everything goes black.

\- - -

Things go rapidly downhill when Dean eventually wakes up again.

“I did not faint.”

“Dean –”

“Shut up, Cas.”

“You should be lying down –”

“Shut up!”

Dean can’t seem to stop his feet from moving back and forth across the motel floor, his eyes managing to look anywhere but at the angel, and there’s sudden nausea sweeping through his body that has nothing to do with, holy shit, morning sickness, and everything to do with the fact that Dean is somehow motherfucking pregnant. 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, grinds his teeth together, and wills the world to stop spinning.

“Dean –”

“I did not faint,” he manages to rasp out, still unable to look at Cas. “You – you –” He feels his hands waving wildly, and he barely fights off another surge of vertigo, panic making his breath come quickly. “You – you knocked me up, you angelic bastard! What did you do to me? How is this –”

“Dean –”

“This is impossible!” Dean can hear the hysteria in his own voice, but he can’t seem to stop it. “I can’t be pregnant! I’m a guy! I have a dick and everything! What did you –”

“Even between angels and humans, a female body is required for pregnancy.” Castiel’s voice is suddenly low and sharp, easily cutting through the tirade spilling from Dean’s mouth. “I did not do this to you, and I regret that you believe I would orchestrate something like this without your consent.”

The words are like a bucket of cold water being dumped over Dean’s head, and he opens his eyes to find Castiel staring down at the floor, his lips twisted with unhappiness. Something in his chest clenching painfully, Dean sucks in a steadying breath and steps forward to rest a hand against the tense set of Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hey, that’s not what I meant. I just thought – I mean, you’re an angel, I just assumed –”

“Dean. It’s alright.” Cas manages to raise his eyes again, but there’s still a hint of hurt there. “You are disconcerted by what’s happened. I understand. But it was not me who made this possible.”

“Then –”

“Did you and Sam not break up a coven of witches only a month ago?”

Dean stares at him for a couple of seconds, and then a sudden wave of anger has him grinding his teeth together.

“Fuck, I hate witches.”

“I know, Dean.” 

There’s a tired smile tugging at the edges of Cas’ lips now, and he raises his hand to rest it on top of where Dean’s got his fingers curled over his shoulder, which is just fucking sappy as hell – but considering the circumstances, what with Dean’s life having just been turned inside out, Dean thinks he can allow the ridiculous sentimentality, just this one time.

\- - -

Of course, trying to talk to a bunch of witches never goes as planned, and Dean isn’t surprised when in the end it comes down to Cas throwing an angelic hissy fit before the witches will undo whatever they did. Apparently, the ringleader had some issues with the love ’em and leave ’em type, and, yeah, even Dean has to admit that he doesn’t really come across as a permanent relationship kind of guy, regardless of whatever it is he’s got going with Cas (and would preferably like to have going for... well, as long as Castiel will have him, which is just girly as hell, and sometimes Dean hates his own brain).

Regardless, with the witches nicely subdued – again – Dean and Castiel eventually make it back to the motel, and Dean finds himself standing on the filthy carpet, one hesitant hand pressed over his stomach. It’s not that some part of him regrets what they just did – god, he doesn’t even have a uterus, how the fuck was there some creature growing inside him, gross – but he’s suddenly remembering the reverence in Castiel’s voice when the angel had figured out what was going on.

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

Castiel is sitting on the side of the bed, all done up in that damn trench coat, tie utterly askew, and looking up at Dean as Dean stares down at him. Dean licks his lips for a second, gnaws down with his teeth for a second longer, and then bites the bullet and finds somewhere else to look that isn’t Cas.

“You – you weren’t freaking out at all, were you.”

Castiel stays completely silent, and Dean determinedly keeps his eyes on the carpet.

“I mean – when you figured out I was – god, pregnant, whatever – it’s just, you looked at me like I was the most incredible thing you’d ever seen –”

“I apologize if –”

“That’s not what I meant.” Dean’s hands are almost shaking, and god, he really, really needs to be drunk to have this conversation. “You were excited. About me, having your kid.”

“I –” Dean raises his eyes just in time to see Castiel drop his. “It – yes, I was.”

“Right.” Dean’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he gnaws on his own lip again, marvelling at the sudden flight of butterflies in his traitorous stomach. “You know that’s never gonna – I mean, with the life I lead – and you, you’re an angel, and I’m a human –”

“Dean.”

Dean cuts off his babble as Castiel gets to his feet, and when the angel reaches out to take Dean’s hand in his own, Dean decides that he can blame his residual fucked up hormones for the fact that he’s just standing there freaking holding hands with Cas, and for the terrifying realization that he could probably stand here holding hands with Cas forever.

“I do not need a child in our lives. I need nobody else but you. I never will.”

Dean doesn’t bother trying to respond to that. He knows he won’t find any words. 

Instead, he just stares at Castiel as the angel’s lips turn up at the edges, probably able to see far more in Dean’s traitorous eyes than Dean could ever say with words - and when Cas pulls him close and wraps his arms around him, Dean silently pleads hormonal imbalance again as he tightens his arms around the angel, wondering what he ever did to deserve something so good in his life.


End file.
